Going For Broke
by Miyagi-Chihane
Summary: (yaoi/MitMiya & RuHana) The ultimate test of love comes when you fall in love with someone for what he has but only to find out that you are only free to love him when those things that you origianally want in him are gone.
1. Game Set Let's Play!

Title: Going For Broke Author: Miyagi Chihane Genre: YAOI, romance Pairing: MitMiya, with RuHana Rating: PG-13 for some bad language Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk Author's Notes: C&C please minna. Took a look around FFN Slam Dunk and saw that there weren't any MitMiyas.. So this is one ^___^  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter One: Game, Set, Let's Play!!!  
  
He shifted his gym bag, lifting some of its weight off his right shoulder. He fingered the strap of the bag as he looked at the school building in front of him. Deep down inside, he wished he could have stayed at home rather than spending another boring day inside the walls of Shohoku High. He sighed and took a step forward, almost reluctantly. He took another step forward, then another, until he reached the school's entrance.  
  
Heads turned as he walked down the main hallway. Eyes followed him as he went walking past. Several girls giggled and even some of the guys were eager to see him, but this scenario wasn't new to him at all. He even smiled back and waved at them. He was used to all of this attention. Mitsui Hisashi was the type of guy who was so cool, so handsome that he could have any woman - or any man, for that matter - that he wanted, depending on his taste. It wasn't exactly something to be proud of, but if Rukawa garnered love from most of the girls in Shohoku, Mitsui had the admiration of the remaining girls and most of the guys.  
  
"Mit-chan!" A voice called out, making Mitsui wince. He turned his head and saw Hotta and the gang waving at him, motioning for him to come over.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you guys to stop with the "chan" thing?" Mitsui said exasperatedly as he neared the group. "It makes me sound like a sissy!"  
  
Hotta grinned but didn't say anything. The gang looked at Mitsui expectantly, as if the latter had something important to say. Mitsui's own face was a total blank as he racked his brain, searching for some news that the gang needed to hear. Suddenly, it dawned to him. "Oh! You mean Seiko?"  
  
The gang cheered. "Finally!" The level of anticipation went up a notch. "So you bagged him?"  
  
Mitsui's smirk was overflowing with confidence. "He was really easy, man. All I had to do was take him to this expensive restaurant and he was as good as mine." Mitsui cackled and continued in a loud voice, as if he was bragging. "You should have seen him when I told him that I never loved him anyway and all I wanted was the nookie. He called me a friggin bastard and ran away."  
  
Hotta nodded. "I heard he didn't come to school today. Poor Seiko. Tadaki, Mikoshiba and the others want to comfort him."  
  
Mitsui shook his head. "Why not? They're all the same. They're all so easy. No challenge whatsoever and I'm getting really bored."  
  
His gang laughed. "It's because you are such a playboy! What happens if you run out of guys to play?"  
  
Mitsui stopped walking as soon as he reached the door to his classroom. "I'm graduating okay? College would be my next playground, just teeming with new conquests." He heard a chuckle behind him. "Now that's the spirit, Mitsui kun!"  
  
Mitsui turned around and sighed at the person he saw. "Its you, Hideki. What brings you here?"  
  
Hideki leaned against the wall and smiled. The girls standing across from them looked at Hideki and swooned at his smile. "I heard about your latest conquest." Hideki started, raising an eyebrow. " That's too bad. I had my eye on Seiko for a while now, but it was obvious he took a liking to you."  
  
Hotta looked at Mitsui and Hideki and sighed. "With two notorious playboys, Shohoku wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
Hideki shrugged. "Well, Mitsui kun here couldn't possibly beat me. Since he was hospitalized, I got a head start. So nothing he could do right now can possibly beat me."  
  
Mitsui rolled his eyes. "I'm not competing with you Hideki. I don't even care. This is just a good hobby and a good way to make pathetic people miserable." He was getting sick of that million-dollar grin of Hideki's so he entered his classroom, leaving Hideki in a cloud of dust.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mitsui chewed on a limp French fry and looked around the cafeteria, searching for another possible victim. "Is it just me or have I laid every guy in the school except for my team mates and the guys who Hideki got to first?"  
  
Hotta shook his head. "I'm sure there's still others out there."  
  
Mitsui sighed. "No one that would offer a challenge or anything new. All these guys are the same. I need a new guy. but then, who?"  
  
"Aya-chan~!!!" a loud, whiny voice echoed through the cafeteria. "Wait up~!!" Mitsui groaned as he and several other students turned to look at Miyagi as he tried to catch up to Ayako. Ayako looked embarrassed at the attention and sat down silently. Miyagi followed like a lapdog and sat beside her.  
  
Mitsui looked at them in disgust. Really, Miyagi acted like a whiny lovesick schoolboy so much that it made him sick. He always wondered if his junior had no idea that Ayako was ashamed of Miyagi always fawning over her and acting like a drooling lapdog. Mitsui rolled his eyes as he saw Miyagi blush as Ayako tucked her hair behind her ear. Deciding that he's had enough, Mitsui turned back his attention towards his gang.  
  
Hotta was looking at Miyagi and Ayako. Mitsui recognized the look in Hotta's eyes as the latter having some great idea forming in his mind. "I think we just found him." Hotta declared.  
  
Mitsui blinked at Hotta in confusion. "Are you high on drugs or something? What are you talking about? Found who?"  
  
Hotta looked at Mitsui and grinned triumphantly. "Your next conquest!"  
  
Mitsui still couldn't get it. "Who?"  
  
"Miyagi, of course!" Hotta said. "Nothing can beat that. Miyagi is like, the straightest guy in Shohoku!"  
  
Mitsui practically choked on his food. "WHAT!!! I can't do that!"  
  
Hotta looked at the other gang members for support. One of them shrugged, "Why not?"  
  
"Because he's a teammate!" Mitsui explained. "I don't go after teammates because it would affect our relationship on the court. Miyagi is a regular member and he passes the ball to me most of the time! If I go after him, it would jeopardize team spirit!"  
  
It seemed that his whole explanation was of no use for Hotta merely looked at him with a blank face. "You chicken?"  
  
A vein popped at the side of Mitsui's head. "I am NOT chicken!!"  
  
"Then take the challenge. If you succeed, we'll do your homework for you till the end of the year."  
  
Mitsui narrowed his eyes at his gang. "You guys NEVER do homework."  
  
A small voice from the end of the table squeaked, "I'll give you my Playstation."  
  
"For real?" Mitsui blinked and looked at Miyagi again. He was trying to strike up a conversation with Ayako with all enthusiasm. "I pity the poor guy," Mitsui commented. "He keeps on trying hard but that girl doesn't like him. He should get a clue."  
  
"Then be the clue!" Hotta advised. "Take him away from his crush which is going nowhere and at least give him something he'll remember."  
  
"I said, I don't go for teammates!" Mitsui repeated, more sternly this time. "It'll affect team spirit!"  
  
Hotta popped a fry into his mouth. "If you're so worried about how he'll react to you dumping him, does that mean you're confident that you'll get him?"  
  
"Of course!" Mitsui looked at Hotta. He couldn't believe his gang doubted his ability. "It's easy!"  
  
"One week?" Hotta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Two weeks," Mitsui bargained.  
  
"Does that mean it's a deal?"  
  
Mitsui looked at Miyagi again before looking at his pal's faces. He nodded. "It's a deal."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Erm.. C&C? MitMiya forever!!! 


	2. Double Jeopardy

Chapter Two: Double Jeopardy  
  
Miyagi Ryota yawned and leaned his head against the glass window, trying to block out the monotonous voice of his history teacher going on and on about the Tokugawa Period. He didn't know who Tokugawa was and seriously, he didn't give a damn. The only thing he cared about was the dismissal bell, which would be ringing right about . now.  
  
The continuous ringing roused some of his classmates from their daydreaming. The others started to talk about what they will do after classes. The volume rose up several notches and drowned the teacher's voice. Realizing that no one was paying attention to him any longer, the teacher sighed in defeat and said, "Oh well, just answer the questions at the end of the chapter." By the time he said, "Class dismissed!" mostly everyone had gone out of the door already.  
  
"Excuse me!" Miyagi called out over the stampeding students. He needed to find Ayako to see if they could walk home together. The prospect made his smile and he was about to launch into another daydream, when he finally spotted the object of his affections standing on a corner, talking with his good friend, Yasuda. Miyagi made a mental note to thank his friend later on. "Oi! Yasu! Aya-chan!"  
  
Yasuda spotted him over the crowd and waved. Miyagi casually walked over to them. "What's up?" Miyagi asked. He could se that both Yasuda and Ayako's faces were filled with concern.  
  
"Seiko didn't go to class today," Yasuda whispered. He waited for Ayako's response.  
  
Ayako closed her eyes and sighed. "I heard his father pulled him out of school. I pity him actually. He was one of the brightest students in the sophomore level."  
  
"Why?" Miyagi's bros knotted in concern. "What happened to him?"  
  
Ayako sighed again and led the two guys into a deserted hallway. "Mitsui sempai's latest boyfriend."  
  
Miyagi nodded, as if that simple sentence explained everything. "Played again?"  
  
Ayako said, "Yep. Really, with all the times Mitsui sempai did this, you'd think they would have learned their lesson by now."  
  
"What happened exactly?" Miyagi asked once more, out of curiosity.  
  
"Same thing," Yasuda replied. "He courted Seiko, the guy gave in, Mitsui sempai promised him lots of things, something happened between them and finally, Mitsui sempai dumped him."  
  
"So we have to look out for him again, ne?" Miyagi asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "He'll ruin the basketball club's reputation sooner or later."  
  
"It wasn't such a big deal until now," Ayako observed. "Mitsui sempai dated less popular guys. This is the first time he got someone popular. Maybe because he got bored or wanted a challenge."  
  
Miyagi looked at his beloved's face and gave her a comforting smile. "Ne, why don't we go to the cafeteria so we can talk some more."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I heard Seiko dropped out of Shohoku and is transferring to Tokyo." Hideki informed Mitsui as he passed by the ex-gangster along the hall.  
  
"So?" Mitsui shrugged. "I don't care where he is even if he exiles himself to the Bermuda Triangle or something."  
  
"Oh that's too bad," Hideki mused. To Mitsui's annoyance, Hideki did not leave. Instead, the other boy leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
Mitsui glared at the intruder. "What do you want?"  
  
Hideki opened both eyes. "Who is it?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mitsui lied. He knew what Hideki was talking about but he did not want to discuss it, especially with Hideki.  
  
"Oh come on!" Hideki stood up straight and looked at Mitsui with a grin he loathed so much. "I know, that no matter how much you deny it, you are competing with me and you even want to beat me in this game so you're looking for a target that I can't possibly play. That's it, right?"  
  
Mitsui looked at Hideki straight in the eye. He's had enough of Hideki's bugging and bragging. "For one thing, I AM better than you, and for your information, my next game is something you an never pull off in your whole life."  
  
"Try me!" challenged Hideki.  
  
Mitsui smiled; relishing the moment he was about to drop the bomb. "Miyagi Ryota."  
  
Stunned, Hideki looked at Mitsui. Did he just hear what he THOUGHT he heard? "Miyagi Ryota?" Seeing a nod, he chuckled. "Mitsui kun, you're hallucinating. You don't even know the difference between challenging and impossible."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, "Mitsui pointed out. "It IS possible and I'm going to do it in just two weeks' time!"  
  
Still chuckling, Hideki started to walk towards the stairs. He waved back. "Good luck then! Just make sure you don't end up looking like a fool!"  
  
Mitsui rolled his eyes and called out after Hideki. "And make sure you're ready to bow down to me when this is over!" With that, he stormed back into the classroom.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I don't know why he does this," Miyagi said, sipping his iced tea slowly. "Maybe he's insecure in love or something."  
  
"The bigger question is," Ayako said, crumpling a plastic wrapper, "that no matter how many times he played guys and even if they know about his playboy nature, he always succeeds in fooling them and making them fall for him. How does he do it?"  
  
"Don't worry," said a voice from behind Ayako. "You'll know the answer to that question soon enough." The three turned to the newcomer and groaned. "It's you, Hideki." Ayako said in a monotonous and unenthusiastic voice.  
  
"I see that my presence isn't welcomed here at all." Hideki grabbed a French fry from Miyagi's plate. "Hey!" Miyagi cried out in protest, which Hideki ignored as he popped the fry into his mouth.  
  
"Anou," Yasuda, who had been keeping quiet until now, piped up. 'What did you mean by "You'll know the answer to that question soon enough?"".  
  
Hideki shrugged. "Mitsui kun has a new victim."  
  
"So fast?" Ayako asked, incredulous. "The nerve of that guy! Many people still hate him for what he did to Seiko!"  
  
"Who is it?" Miyagi asked Hideki.  
  
Hideki smiled. He wondered how the three would react to this. "He's going after the straightest guy on campus."  
  
"Who?" Miyagi repeated, feeling strangely like an owl.  
  
Hideki shrugged again in a nonchalant way, as if these things happened on an everyday basis. "You." He said casually.  
  
It took about several seconds for the revelation to sink in. Finally the reactions began, starting with Ayako's cry, "What??" Miyagi was dumbfounded. "It's a joke, right?"  
  
Hideki shook his head, still pretending to be cool and clam while he was actually enjoying this. "No kidding. He told me about it in the hallway. He said he's gonna nail you in two weeks."  
  
It was Miyagi's turn to cry out. "What!!" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. "Mitsui san would never-"  
  
"If you don't believe me, why don't you go ask him yourself?" Hideki offered. "I bet he's inside his classroom right now."  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Miyagi stood up. He looked at Ayako, who shook her head in disagreement. "You can't," Ayako warned. "Going up there would be like walking straight into the lion's den."  
  
"B.but," Miyagi reasoned, looking down. He could never fight against Ayako's wishes, but this time was. different. "I need to know."  
  
Surprisingly, it was Ayako who gave way. "Just be careful, okay?" Ayako said after much deliberation. "Tomorrow, tell us how it went, k?"  
  
Miyagi nodded. "Don't worry. I know what he's capable of already."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mitsui sat down on his chair again after a lot of pacing. The sun was shedding little light and the classroom projected an atmosphere of being anything but cheerful. Amidst the gloomy yet calm surroundings, the shooting guard's own mind was a whirling cyclone of thoughts.  
  
"What was I thinking?" he mused, furious with himself. "I will never be able to pull this off." He deliberated going to Hotta right now to call this whole thing off, but he knew they wouldn't let him. He groaned as he remembered the consequence he had to perform if ever he lost the bet. "There's no turning back now." He whispered to the empty room. He didn't want to hurt Miyagi but there was so much at stake like his reputation and his dignity. "I'm sorry, Miyagi."  
  
"Sorry for what?" he heard a toneless voice saying from behind him. Mitsui's eyes widened a bit as he recognized who it was. He slowly turned his head and true enough, there was Miyagi, standing by the doorway, with an expressionless look on his face.  
  
Mitsui reeled. He was just thinking about how to avoid the shorter boy as much as possible for the next two weeks, as desperate as planning to run Miyagi over by a car. Now they were less than 10 meters away. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw Hideki at the cafeteria," Miyagi stated. He closed the door behind him but he didn't move towards Mitsui. "He told me something weird."  
  
Mitsui groaned. That idiot Hideki! He should have known Hideki couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it. Mitsui bit his lip, unable to look at Miyagi in the eye. Silence filled the classroom for a moment until Miyagi whispered, "Is it true?"  
  
"Yes, it's true." Mitsui admitted, looking up a bit. It was better to tell him the truth now and talk about it, though he distinctly wondered what in the world could they talk about.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?" Mitsui blinked at Miyagi. He didn't really expect that. "B.believe me, it wasn't my idea."  
  
Instead of replying, Miyagi left his original place by the doorway and walked slowly to the other side of the classroom, where the windows were. Mitsui watched Miyagi carefully, trying to find something to say. He was thankful that Miyagi was calm instead of violent, but the silence was killing him.  
  
"What are you trying to prove?" Miyagi said, out of the blue. He laid his palms against the windowpanes and strained to see what was happening outside in the garden below.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Miyagi sighed. "You know there's absolutely nothing you can do to make me fall for you."  
  
Gathering up his courage, Mitsui stood up and walked towards Miyagi. "I don't know," he said as he reached Miyagi. He placed his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders. "Haven't you ever wondered how it feels to be made love to by another guy?"  
  
He felt Miyagi's shoulders lift slightly as the boy scoffed. "Love?" Miyagi said, spitting out the word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Do you guys even know what love means?"  
  
"For all I know, love isn't acting like some blind, love sick lap dog chasing around a girl who obviously treats you like shit." Mitsui retorted.  
  
"And what IS love?" Miyagi asked, turning towards Mitsui. "Like that?" he pointed towards the direction of the garden.  
  
Mitsui strained to see what Miyagi was pointing at. When he stepped closer towards the window, he could finally make out two figures talking in the middle of the isolated garden. He couldn't fully see them, but Mitsui recognized the familiar patch of red hair that belonged to their team's self-proclaimed Tensai. By that he assumed that the other one was Rukawa. He knew they were always together since everyone knew they were a couple. Well, maybe not actually a couple since no one really knew how serious the relationship was, not even Rukawa and Hanamichi themselves. "What about them?"  
  
"Do you think they're in love?" Miyagi asked.  
  
Mitsui didn't know what to say. For one thing, he didn't really believe love could ever blossom in these types of relationships either and another thing, Rukawa never actually told anyone about how he felt for Hanamichi. "Of course they are!" he said, though he really didn't think so.  
  
"Why doesn't Rukawa tell Hanamichi that he loves him?" Miyagi asked again, feeling a little bit sorry for his friend Hanamichi. Miyagi distinctly remembered that Hanamichi was usually frustrated because Rukawa never expressed his feelings verbally.  
  
'Maybe because he doesn't really love Hanamichi,' Mitsui wanted to say, but he kept his opinions to himself. "Maybe he's shy," Mitsui shrugged, moving away from the window. "I bet he'll come around soon enough."  
  
Miyagi laughed. "You really love bets, don't you?" Giving one last thoughtful look at the couple below, he said, "Wanna have a bet?"  
  
"Look, don't try to make this a lot more complicated, okay?" Mitsui half- pleaded half-demanded. "I'm in enough trouble already."  
  
Ignoring Mitsui, Miyagi continued, "I bet Rukawa doesn't really love Hanamichi."  
  
Laughing, Mitsui decided to bluff it. "How about this? During these two weeks, I bet Rukawa WILL tell Hanamichi that he loves him!"  
  
Miyagi shrugged. "Deal."  
  
"Huh?" Mitsui did a double take. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Very," Miyagi said with a small nod. "If I win, you'll stop playing people and treat them with more respect. You'll also do a live apology in the school's sound system."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"I know what you want from me." Miyagi said, turning his attention to the floor. He suddenly lost most of the courage that he had. "If you win, you'll get what you want."  
  
Mitsui smiled. It was like killing two birds with one stone. "Are you sure about that? I saw a movie that had this exact scene and you know what? You're gonna lose."  
  
Miyagi shrugged again, thankful that his nonchalance was still holding on. "I don't know about that." He realized he was running out of things to say. Ignoring his weak knees, he walked as casually as he can towards the door. "I think I'm gonna win this one." Once he reached the door, he looked back at Mitsui. "You don't even believe in the thing you're betting for."  
  
Mitsui stared as the classroom door closed behind Miyagi. He had to admit, the point guard was right. He didn't believe in love and he didn't know what made him bet on it. Sighing, he looked out the window again. Rukawa was sitting under the tree. Judging by how hard Hanamichi was tugging on the rookie's arm; Mitsui guessed that Rukawa had fallen asleep.  
  
Love? Mitsui scoffed. "I don't need love." With that, he picked up bag and left the classroom as well.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Comments? I know this is a typical plot and so many are written of it, but this is bound to go interesting. somewhere... 


	3. At The Roll Of The Dice

Chapter Three: At The Roll of the Dice  
  
"You what?" Ayako shrieked, closing her locker with a bang, the sound reverberating through the hallway. Several students turned to look at the two figures; one was an infuriated girl and the other, a sheepish looking boy.  
  
Miyagi practically shrunk away at the tone of his beloved's voice. "I--it's going to be okay!" he said reassuringly. "I've got everything under control!"  
  
Ayako merely placed her hands on her hips and looked at Miyagi incredulously. "Do you realize what could happen if you lose the bet?"  
  
"I wont," Miyagi mumbled. He looked away, unable to stand Ayako's unforgiving stare. "No matter what Mitsui san does, I wont give in."  
  
"Its not up to you to decide whether he wins or not!" Ayako cried out. Miyagi turned back to look at Ayako, who had a look of despair on her face. "You gambled it away! Now its up to Rukawa and Sakuragi, which means you're dead meat."  
  
Ayako had a feeling she went too far when she was rewarded by silence. Cold, unyielding silence. Ayako was about to blurt out an apology when Miyagi, in an almost inaudible voice, whispered, "I'm not dumb."  
  
Miyagi was biting his lip and staring at his feet. Ayako could tell that the boy was hurt. Her anger turned to sympathy as she placed her hand on Miyagi's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I guess that I'll just have to trust you."  
  
Miyagi looked up at Ayako and smiled. "I wont let you down, Aya-chan." He had a puppy dog look on his face as he hugged Ayako.  
  
"Oi, don't get carried away," Ayako muttered, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Ah sou. Gomen gomen Aya-chan." Miyagi let go of Ayako and grinned sheepishly, his cheeks flustered.  
  
"Is this what I think this is?" Yasuda teased as he reached his locker, which was next to Miyagi's.  
  
"Ryota made a bet with Mitsui sempai." Ayako stated plainly.  
  
"Really?" Yasuda's brows furrowed in concern as he looked at Miyagi, who just shrugged back. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"It might be," Ayako faced Miyagi and winked. "Just promise me this won't affect your relationship as teammates, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, Ayako hastily closed her locker and strolled away, turning several heads as she passed by the hallway.  
  
Miyagi was glaring at the guys who were staring at HIS Aya-chan when he felt Yasuda poking him in the shoulder. "So, what was the bet about?"  
  
Miyagi smiled smugly. "I told Mitsui san that if Rukawa really loves Hanamichi and confesses to him within this two weeks, he'll win the bet with his gang members."  
  
"But wasn't the bet about Mitsui san getting you?" Yasuda asked, clueless. Miyagi could practically see the question marks hovering above his head.  
  
"Exactly! I just offered him an offer he can't refuse."  
  
"But," Yasuda said hesitantly. "Rukawa and Sakuragi are pretty close."  
  
"Do you think these guys actually know what love is?" Miyagi closed his locker angrily. "Its all about the partying and the sex. Besides, I can't forgive Mitsui san for what he did to Seiko."  
  
"Maa, I hope your emotions wont cloud your judgment. " Yasuda hated nagging, but ever since he knew Miyagi way back when, the latter always got himself into a lot of trouble because of his emotions.  
  
"Relax Yasu, okay?" Miyagi laughed jovially. "I got this thing won already!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I said," Mitsui drawled. "I got this thing won already! Miyagi doesn't stand a chance."  
  
Hotta shrugged and leaned against the stair railing. The whole gang was hanging out by the staircase that led to the third year classrooms. "So, Sakuragi and Rukawa really are a couple?"  
  
"Hell, I don't know." Mitsui frowned. "All I know is that Sakuragi will probably nag Rukawa into saying it. In a way, Sakuragi and Miyagi are both love struck. They keep on dreaming that in this world, they will find someone who will truly love them, care for them and all that crappy shit."  
  
"How's that going to help?"  
  
"Sakuragi wont stand for a lukewarm relationship. With a little prodding, he'll finally ask Rukawa the big question."  
  
"He's gonna ask Rukawa to marry him?"  
  
"No, you dope." Mitsui glared at Hotta and the others. "He's gonna ask Rukawa if he loves him. Rukawa will say yes, of course. He'll do anything to make that red head happy."  
  
"Good plan Mitsui kun," a voice remarked. Mitsui turned and saw Hideki at the bottom of the staircase. Mitsui frowned.  
  
"Hideki, why do you always show up at the most inappropriate moments? We don't really want you here." Mitsui frankly stated.  
  
Hideki frowned. "Mitsui kun hates my presence? Pity though, I'm only here to give you advice on this bet thing." Seeing that his last statement has caught Mitsui's attention, he continued. "Remember, you and Miyagi kun are not the only players in this game. I'm here."  
  
Mitsui glared at Hideki, vaguely wondering if Hideki's only purpose here on earth was to annoy him. "Since when were you part of this bet?"  
  
Hideki looked at his fingernails. "Since I decided that it wouldn't hurt for me to give Miyagi kun a little try myself." Hideki smiled. He just loved to see Mitsui mad.  
  
"Fat chance." Mitsui crossed his arms over his chest. "He knows exactly what kind of a guy you are."  
  
"That makes things fair, doesn't it?" Hideki stood up straight and ran his hand through his hair. "If I were you Mitsui kun, I'd stop hanging around doing nothing." Hideki climbed up the stairs slowly, passing by Mitsui and the others on the way to the third room classes.  
  
"He is such a bastard. Really, I don't know what you saw in him be-" Hotta was interrupted by Mitsui elbowing him.  
  
"I told you never to discuss that, okay?" Mitsui shouted, but the ringing of the school bell drowned his voice. In frustration, he turned and walked the last remaining steps to the third floor, muttering, "I swear Hideki, one day I'll wipe that smile off your stupid face!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I was clearly open! Why didn't you pass the ball to me!"  
  
"Open? Two guys were blocking you!"  
  
"I was open several times and not once did you pass the stupid ball to me!"  
  
Ayako leaned against the gym door. She was about to enter the gym when she heard angry voices from inside. From her past experiences, Ayako gathered that Rukawa and Sakuragi were having another squabble over teamwork. "Not this again," Ayako groaned as she took out the paper fan with one hand and opened the gym door with the other.  
  
Ayako expected to see Rukawa and Sakuragi tearing each other's head off but nothing could prepare her for what she saw. Contrary to what she thought, Rukawa was on the sidelines, drinking water from a cup, while Sakuragi was on the court, unsuccessfully trying to break up the fight between Mitsui and Miyagi.  
  
"You want the ball?" Miyagi was shouting at Mitsui. "You can have it for all I care!" the point guard threw the ball toward Mitsui's direction and stormed out, heading for the locker rooms.  
  
Only when the locker room door slam shut did anyone dare to breathe. "What happened here?" Ayako inquired.  
  
"I was open for a three point shot and he wouldn't pass me the ball!" Mitsui complained. "Since when did he start doubting my ability to shoot?"  
  
Ayako shot Mitsui a glare. "You know very well the cause of this. You have only yourself to blame. It's all your fault." Realizing she was getting nowhere, she stormed after Miyagi.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Dammit!" Miyagi punched the locker in front of him furiously. He didn't know exactly what happened. He only remembered hearing Mitsui call for a pass. Something inside him, something new, refused to follow anything that Mitsui ordered. "This is so stupid!" He heard the door open suddenly and he turned, quickly wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes with the back of his hand. "Aya-chan!"  
  
Ayako entered the locker room slowly. She gave Miyagi a look that assured the boy that she understood everything. She even tried to smile. "It will be okay. Two weeks will fly past us and you wont even notice it!" she said reassuringly.  
  
"No it wont and you know it," mumbled Miyagi as he sat down on the bench. He didn't even offer Ayako to sit beside him. "I don't understand how he could ruin everything because of his stupid pride."  
  
Ayako walked towards Miyagi and knelt down in front of him. "Listen Ryota. I know it may be hard but if you can act as if nothing is wrong, if you don't let this thing get to you, it will prove that you are much stronger than him. Can you go back out there?"  
  
The old Miyagi would have stood up to any challenge to impress Ayako but this time, Miyagi just hung his head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can."  
  
"I see," Ayako smiled comfortingly again as she stood up. "Its okay. But remember Ryota, you're an irreplaceable member of the team."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mitsui looked at the scoreboard as the practice ended. The freshmen won over the old members by a whooping 10 points. Mitsui expected it, since the senior's team was seriously handicapped without Miyagi. He wanted so much to apologize to his teammate, but his pride kept him from doing so. He always finished what he started and though it maybe painful, he can't stop now.  
  
He saw Miyagi emerge from the locker room, carrying his gym bag. Ayako stated that he should stay away from the locker rooms until Miyagi had left. Miyagi's steps were quick, as if he was in a hurry to leave, and his eyes locked forward.  
  
Mitsui saw Miyagi stop suddenly by the gym door. From the expression on Miyagi's face, Mitsui could tell someone stopped Miyagi from passing. Funny, Miyagi had a loathsome look on his face. Mitsui used the same expression whenever he saw Hideki. "Wait a minute-" he stood up quickly and headed for the door.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Really, a guy like you shouldn't go home alone in that condition. You might get into a fight or something." Hideki said, smiling even wider, which in turn made Miyagi frowning even harder.  
  
"Hideki, what the hell are you doing here?" Mitsui interrupted, standing in between Miyagi and Hideki.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hideki was miffed. "You are not included in our conversation." He turned towards Miyagi and put on a smile again. "So how about it? Let's ditch this idiot. If you don't want to be bothered with this bet crap, why don't you come along with me? You know, to get it over with?" Hideki winked.  
  
"That's disgusting Hideki!" Mitsui shifted so he came face to face with Hideki. "Miyagi will never do that! He won't!"  
  
Miyagi had had enough. He grabbed Mitsui's arm and pushed him out of the way. "Who do you think you are? You're not my father and I can do whatever I please!"  
  
Hideki laughed. "Atta boy Miyagi kun. That's the way to deal with him. So, shall we go?"  
  
Mitsui saw Hideki wink at Miyagi again. He seriously wondered if the kid had an eye defect. "Miyagi."  
  
"Shut up both of you!" Miyagi screamed. "Leave me alone! I want nothing to do with ANY of you!"  
  
Mitsui reeled. This was not pretty. "Look Miyagi, let me explain! If you just."  
  
"You two make me sick," Miyagi said acidly. He grabbed his bag and shoved past Hideki.  
  
"Miyagi kun!" Hideki called out. "Why don't we talk it over?"  
  
Miyagi stopped and turned around. He was at the edge of his patience. "I have a better idea! Why don't you two go home and blow each other?" Giving the two one final glare, Miyagi walked away, emotionally beat.  
  
Hideki chuckled and muttered, "Been there, done that." He looked at Mitsui, who was leaning onto the gym door for support. "Take a hint Mitsui kun. You lost to me before and you're gonna lose to me again."  
  
Mitsui didn't even flinch. He resisted the temptation to retort and instead, waited for Hideki to leave. When he was all alone, he sat down, utterly in despair.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve this?" he mumbled as he closed his eyes. With no energy left, he focused on the sounds of birds, the cars and a certain couple quarreling inside the gym.  
  
Mitsui opened his eyes and quickly took a peek inside. Sakuragi had just come from the locker room with Rukawa behind him.  
  
"Kitsune, the way you acted today," Sakuragi began, as he sat down on the bench. Rukawa remained standing.  
  
Rukawa merely grunted something which Mitsui interpreted as a "Hmm?"  
  
"When Ryochin and Micchy were fighting, you didn't do anything."  
  
"Why? What was I supposed to do?" Rukawa unfeelingly took a sip of water from his mineral water bottle, ignoring the obvious concern in his lover's eyes.  
  
"I mean, you didn't even help me or back me up."  
  
Rukawa merely shrugged. "I didn't know I was supposed to."  
  
Sakuragi stood up. "That's exactly what's wrong! Really kitsune, sometimes I think that you-" Sakuragi broke off and looked at Rukawa. "Kitsune, look at me."  
  
Rukawa did as he was told, but Mitsui didn't see any emotion in his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Do you." Sakuragi's voice trailed off. "Do you l-lov -- do you--"  
  
"Come on," Mitsui whispered. "Ask him!"  
  
"Do you lo-- oh never mind!" Sakuragi stood up and headed back into the locker rooms. Rukawa, sensing that something was wrong, followed Sakuragi.  
  
Mitsui sighed. He expected Sakuragi to be blunt. "Those two are too slow." Mitsui knew that at this rate, Rukawa would never say I love you at all. He originally wanted to let nature take its course, but seeing as to how Sakuragi was too afraid too ask, Mitsui decided, "This maybe cheating, but I have to take matters into my own hands."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
C&C please people? Sorry this took so long. I would have written it sooner but I'm losing confidence in my writings, getting little reviews and all. Anyway, I've decided to give importance to people who DO review my fic so I say to the following:  
  
= Ryouga: *shrugs* nope. No continuity problem. Mitsui just pretended it was his own idea.  
  
= Mad-nad: well, here is the 3rd chappy. Didnt wait long, did ya? hope I see another chappy of "Call Me Selfish" soon~ *wink wink*  
  
= sLL: Thanks for reviewing. I hope I do change your mind about MitMiya. Its such a kawaii pairing!!!  
  
= ej-83: Right now I dunno who'll win the bet. Need some more brainstorming...*sighs* tis getting more and more complicated....  
  
= Mayumi: you back ne? this chappy is a sort of welcome back thing for you then. ^___^ maa, you and nad act alike.... beginning to think you're sisters.... or clones... O__O  
  
= Mizu17: Hope Miyagi will win? Keep your fingers crossed then... ^___^  
  
= Frack: awwww... *pouts* you're just here for the RuHana~!!! *sticks tongue out at Frack* btw.... *whispers* (ryochin's still mad at Rukawa... gyahahaha)  
  
= Shi-chan: hey! Thanks for reviewing. Aren't you from the babble? the MitKosh no miko or something.... ^___^  
  
= babypooh: Thank you! I _AM_ brave, if I do say so myself.... *rofl* joke ne? Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
= For Those Who did Read but did not review: Thanks for reading, though next time, hope you'll review ^___^. 


	4. Caught In The Middle

Chapter Four: Caught In The Middle  
  
  
  
It was still early in the morning. No sounds of balls being dribbled, players shouting and rubber shoes squeaking as it connected with the floor could be heard from the gym which stood waiting for its first occupants to arrive. The grunting of its door interrupted the silence of gym; as if welcoming the boy who swung it open. The said boy stepped into the gym and closed the door behind him.  
  
Mitsui yawned. He wasn't used to waking up so early but his excitement on putting his plan into action scared off any opportunity for him to snooze off. Now he was tired and probably had bags under his eyes the size of an elephant's but despite that, he felt anxious, even giddy. When he pushed open the door to the locker rooms, he was even whistling a happy tune.  
  
Mitsui relayed the plan through his head once more. "Talk to Miyagi, talk to Rukawa and talk to Sakuragi. Man this is a cinch." He had had enough of being on the losing side. He was going to show Miyagi, the gang and Hideki - ESPECIALLY Hideki - that he ALWAYS won no matter what.  
  
As Mitsui opened his locker, he heard someone enter the room. Mitsui turned around and smiled. Like Mitsui, Miyagi looked tired but unlike Mitsui, the point guard was anything but happy.  
  
Miyagi hesitated upon seeing Mitsui and it looked as if he was going to walk out again. Finally, Miyagi looked away in what Mitsui assumed to be capitulation. With a forced calmness, the new Shohoku captain opened his locker and took out his school shoes, all the while pretending that Mitsui wasn't there.  
  
"Hi," Mitsui greeted. When the other boy didn't respond, Mitsui bit his lip. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Erm, you're early today."  
  
A shrug. 'Well, that's a good start,' Mitsui thought so he continued. "Can't sleep last night?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Mitsui smiled. "Thinking about me?"  
  
"Don't start." Miyagi dusted the bits of dirt on his school shoes, which he now wore. He shoved his rubber shoes into the locker, closed it hastily and grabbed his bag. Sensing another walk out, Mitsui quickly grabbed Miyagi's arm.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry okay? Please, I need to talk to you." Mitsui pleaded.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me," Miyagi warned in a subdued tone as he wrenched his arm away from Mitsui's grasp. However, he did calm down. He dropped his bag and leaned against the locker behind him.  
  
"Look, I won't try anything funny okay?" Mitsui pointed out. "Now listen to me."  
  
Miyagi frowned. "What do you want?"  
  
Mitsui took a step closer to Miyagi and hesitantly placed his hand on Miyagi's shoulder. When the boy made no move to get away, Mitsui continued, "This has got to stop! You can't avoid me forever and your attitude is taking its toll on the whole team!"  
  
Miyagi looked directly into Mitsui's eyes. "It's your fault. If you didn't start this whole bet crap, this thing wouldn't have gotten out of hand." Surprisingly, he was able to keep calm and his voice was void of all the anger he felt inside.  
  
"Look, whether who wins or loses depends on Rukawa and Sakuragi. It's out of our hands now. I'm not gonna try anything on you so please stop avoiding me!" There was a hint of despair in Mitsui's voice as he shook Miyagi slightly.  
  
Miyagi found himself saying, "Fine." He could never stay mad at Mitsui. "No funny stuff?"  
  
Mitsui laughed. "Really Miyagi, if I wanted to try something, I would have done it by now, right?" Mitsui casually stepped forward again, smiling. They were only a few inches apart and his arm was practically draped around Miyagi's shoulder and the boy didn't notice a thing.  
  
"Good point," Miyagi mumbled.  
  
The two turned as the doorway swung open, revealing a surprised Ayako. Mitsui grinned and stepped away from Miyagi. "Anyway, see you later at practice. Ja!" he winked and left them both dumbfounded.  
  
Ayako raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Talking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Miyagi shrugged. He adored Ayako but right now, her questions were starting to annoy him. "Stuff. Anyway, I gotta go." He gave Ayako a weak smile before leaving. He was too engrossed with the thoughts that ran through his head that he didn't notice Mitsui leaning against the gym door, watching him leave.  
  
Mitsui felt proud of himself. He successfully regained Miyagi's trust. Now he needed to talk to Rukawa. It might be classified as cheating, but he needed to gain an advantage over Miyagi in this bet or he would run the risk of losing.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Miyagi was jolted awake from his nap by the school bell, signaling that it was time for their morning break. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and groped around his desk. He grabbed the first piece of paper he came across and opened it. A huge red F stared back at him. His mind was on other things and his schoolwork suffered terribly because of this. He groaned again and banged his head on his desk a couple of times. "I hate my life," he whined.  
  
Hearing no retort, Miyagi lifted his head and scanned the room. Empty. Everyone must have gone down to the cafeteria for the break. Groggily, Miyagi stood up and placed his hand on the window for support. He peered outside the window, to the passages below.  
  
As usual, Sakuragi was walking along the hallway with Rukawa directly 5 paces behind him. Miyagi could tell by the way Sakuragi's mouth moved that the red head was nagging about something while Rukawa kept silent. Finally, Sakuragi stopped and faced Rukawa, screaming something at him right before leaving him. Rukawa, in the meantime, stayed rooted to the spot, unfeeling. Miyagi couldn't help but smile. This was turning out to be easier than he thought it would be.  
  
Just then, he saw a figure leave a classroom and approach Rukawa. Miyagi's eyes widened in recognition. "What the-"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mitsui tapped Rukawa on the back gently. "Oi Rukawa." He said with a sense of urgency.  
  
Rukawa turned around slowly. His expression stayed the same even when he saw Mitsui. "Its you." He deadpanned.  
  
Mitsui forced a smile despite the cold greeting he received. "Listen, we need to talk."  
  
Rukawa remained silent. Mitsui took it as a sign that Rukawa was waiting for him to continue. "It's about Sakuragi."  
  
Uncharacteristically, this attracted Rukawa's attention. "What about the do ahou?"  
  
"You know," Mitsui casually put his arm around Rukawa, as if they were the best of friends. "Many of us were wondering what's going on between you two. I mean, do you love him or not?"  
  
Rukawa waved Mitsui's arm off his shoulder as if it was a disgusting insect. "None of your business."  
  
"Hey, We're friends aren't we? And it seems as if Sakuragi is getting tired of the game you two have been playing. If you don't tell him how you feel about him, he'll walk out on you."  
  
"I can handle my own life without your help." Rukawa deadpanned, but from the hesitation he could see in his junior's eyes, Mitsui knew he hit the mark.  
  
"Anyway, that's just sound advice okay?" Mitsui waved as he walked away. "Good luck on your love life!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"That backstabbing idiot!" Miyagi growled, his hand fisted against the window. Even though he couldn't hear Mitsui and Rukawa's conversation it was easy to figure out what they were talking about. I mean, why else would Mitsui talk to Rukawa? Miyagi knew that the ex-gangster was trying to fix things up so he could win.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you want to play it-" Miyagi sneered as he turned around and started to walk out of his classroom.  
  
Two can play in the game.  
  
Out of sheer bad luck, Miyagi had only taken two steps when the bell rang again, signaling the end of recess. He fumed silently as students entered the classroom. He reluctantly went back to his seat.  
  
Fine then. There's still lunchtime.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I am the tensaaaaaiiiii!!!" Sakuragi sung at the top of his voice. He finally knew how to trick Rukawa into being more vocal about his feelings. Wait a minute, what's that again? Sakuragi scratched his head as the details of the magnificent plan he concocted during Math period had suddenly vanished from his memory.  
  
"Oh no!" Sakuragi said in dismay. He stopped walking and cried out. "How could it be that the Tensai forgot such a thing!"  
  
A silent growling answered him. Sakuragi looked down and smiled, as if a light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Aha! The Tensai is just hungry! After I eat, I'll remember." Jovially, he continued walking while singing, "I am Tensai~! I am Tensai~! I am tens-" He stopped. Was it just his stomach or was somebody calling him?  
  
"Psssst!"  
  
There it was again. Sakuragi stopped and turned around but saw nobody. He shrugged it off, assuming that he was hearing things because of extreme hunger. He took a step forward when-  
  
"Hanamichi! Over here!"  
  
Sakuragi turned to the direction of the voice. He knew that voice. "Ryochin? Where are you?"  
  
"Here, you blind monkey." Miyagi grumbled as he stepped out from his hiding place, a huge, old oak tree.  
  
Sakuragi decided to ignore the insult since the way Miyagi looked over his shoulder every other second caught his interest. "Ne Ryochin! You running from the law or something?"  
  
"Idiot!" Miyagi hissed. "Don't talk so loud! He might be watching!"  
  
"Who?" Sakuragi asked, confused. What was going on?  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's very important." Miyagi said seriously.  
  
"I was just about to have lunch." Sakuragi said, smiling. An idea formulated on his mind.  
  
"We can't talk here."  
  
"Why not eat outside?" Sakuragi suggested, his smile widening. "Your treat."  
  
"What?" Miyagi cried out. When he realized he spoke so loud, he looked around once again like a fugitive. Sakuragi saw in Miyagi's eyes that the boy was on the verge of agreeing. Whatever this important thing is, it was more important than money. Finally, Miyagi grumbled, "Fine."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So," Sakuragi said, his mouth filled with food. "What you wanna talk to me about?"  
  
Miyagi shrugged. "Its just, you know, we're friends yet we never really talk."  
  
Sakuragi nodded as he gulped down his ramen. "Yeah! We should talk more specially if you always treat me for lunch."  
  
Miyagi sighed. The things he did for the sake of winning. "So, I wanna ask you, how's your love life? What's up with you and Rukawa?"  
  
Sakuragi stopped. "Since when did someone like you start meddling in gay affairs?" He narrowed his eyes at Miyagi.  
  
"Hey we're friends!" Miyagi lied. "I just want to be updated, that's all."  
  
This didn't convince Sakuragi. "It has something to do with the bet, right?"  
  
Miyagi was shocked. "How- how did you know about that?"  
  
Sakuragi shrugged. "Youhei and the others were having a bet on who will win the bet." He focused his attention on his 2nd bowl of ramen.  
  
"So, what did they say about my chances?" Miyagi inquired.  
  
Sakuragi smiled, ramen soup trickling down his chin. "You don't have a chance."  
  
Miyagi leaned back against the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "They're just saying that because they're your friends. Of course they want you to think that Rukawa does love you and that he'll say it."  
  
Sakuragi looked hurt and insulted. "Oi! That's not fair! He does love me, I know it."  
  
"That's what you said about Haruko. Geez, I dunno what's wrong with you. Weren't you really in love with Haruko? Why are you with another guy?"  
  
"He broke the curse!" Sakuragi pointed out. "He was the first one who didn't reject me and the one who really did care! You're jealous because I'm better off in the love department. I have a boyfriend while you are still chasing Ayako."  
  
Miyagi sighed. He was not getting anywhere with convincing Sakuragi to drop Rukawa. "Look, this isn't about me. This is about you. You're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt. There's no love here okay? Just companionship or something. I dunno, but its just plain platonic. Do you really think Rukawa loves you?"  
  
"Of course!" Sakuragi countered defensively.  
  
"Then why doesn't he say anything? Dammit, it's easy to say I love you, you know!"  
  
Sakuragi stopped. Miyagi had a point. "He-he's just shy, that's all."  
  
"Shy?" Miyagi scoffed. "The same guy who is frank with you, insults you, calls you names, and criticizes your plays, shy? I don't think so." Miyagi stood up. "Think about it Sakuragi. I have to go now. See you at practice."  
  
Sakuragi didn't even bother to reply. He looked at his half-empty bowl of ramen and instantly felt sick. For once in his life, he wasn't hungry.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"The camp fire will be tomorrow okay?" Ayako shouted over the murmurs of excited players. "The teams present tomorrow will be Ryonan, Kainan and Takezato. We need the parent's consent form tomorrow morning," she ended, feeling winded. The gym was particularly noisy today but she didn't blame them. For once, the high school sports committee arranged a little camp out for the final four during the last season before the winter cold set in. Naturally, everyone was excited to go and meet the players from the other teams without feeling competitive towards each other.  
  
"I hope there's enough food for all." Miyagi said.  
  
"Yeah," added Mitsui. "With Sakuragi, the buffet table will be wiped out in an instant." To this comment, Miyagi shook his head and allowed himself a small smile.  
  
Ayako smiled too. Things were definitely better between Miyagi and Mitsui. The two were now talking to each other and even joked around a little. Ayako couldn't say the same for Rukawa and Sakuragi though. Ayako sighed. She could never win. When two members finally made up, another two would start a squabble.  
  
But she couldn't describe this one as a squabble. It was more like a silent treatment. Uncharacteristically, Sakuragi was silent while Rukawa, although quiet, seemed anxious about something. She turned towards Miyagi and Mitsui and caught the two looking at Sakuragi and Rukawa respectively. She blinked several times. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
What was going on around here?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hana-"  
  
Sakuragi turned around and faced Rukawa. "What?" he asked, irritated. Practice had just ended and he was looking forward to going home and just mope around.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Talk?" Sakuragi laughed. "That's something you NEVER do, why start now? It doesn't matter anyway because I don't have anything to say to you." He didn't wait for Rukawa's reply as he stormed out of the gym.  
  
Seeing all of this, Ayako asked. "What was that about?"  
  
Miyagi smiled. "Just my luck."  
  
Mitsui groaned. This wasn't exactly the result he wanted. 'Dammit, what went wrong?' he asked himself. Just then he caught Miyagi looking at him.  
  
"Oh well, you win some you lose some." Miyagi smiled triumphantly at Mitsui, who returned it with a glare.  
  
Mitsui suspected that Miyagi did a little backstabbing himself.  
  
"See you tomorrow at the camp out Mitsui san." Miyagi said cheerfully. Ayako stared at Miyagi, confused at the boy's sudden friendliness towards his senior.  
  
Mitsui returned Miyagi's blitheness with his own smile. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He had another brilliant idea: The camp tomorrow.  
  
It was perfect. It was a secluded area; the atmosphere was seducing, and most of all, no Hideki.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Please C&C minna. Thank you ^______^ As usual, a special thanks to the reviewers:  
  
( miaou mignon : Thanks for reviewing ^____^ that's all I can say. I don't wanna go into all that because my English is pretty - slang ^____^ Thanks for reading and yes, Mitsui and Miyagi make such a wonderful couple ^___^  
  
( qkslvr: Hahahaha! You!!! *tickles qkslvr silly* well, thanks for reviewing this time. So here's the next chappy. Hope you'll review again. Lol  
  
( Ryotski Menchi: wow, I'm very erm.. Flattered, though I'm not that confident in my abilities. Do believe, I'm still learning the craft of Fanfiction writing. Thanks for your faith in me and I WILL watch out for your fic. Your favorite is Miyagi? He's my favorite too. You like SenKosh?  
  
( To those who read, but didn't review: Erm. thanks for reading. Hope you'll review next time or else I would just send a private copy to the e- mail addresses of those who actually review *evil cackle* erm I was just joking, I'm not egoistic. just needing a little boost.*laughs nervously* okay, I shall stop now before I attract flames.. 


	5. A Change of Pace

Chapter Five: A Change of Pace  
  
Mitsui pressed his cheek against the glass window of the bullet train and watched wearily as the vast countryside flashed before him. The sun intermittently peeked out from behind the thick foliage and it made Mitsui squint every time one of the sun's rays hit his eyes. It was well into the afternoon and the silence threatened to lull the ex-gangster to sleep.  
  
To keep himself from falling asleep, Mitsui scanned the rest of what was in the train car. Each car contained 2 columns of seats with a wide aisle in the middle. Each column contained booths of 6 chairs each - 3 chairs facing another. Mitsui looked at the occupants of the seats that sat opposite his. Yasuda, Kuwata and Shiozaki were all asleep. Beside him, Miyagi was battling alien scum on his game boy. Rukawa, who sat beside Miyagi, had his head thrown back and his eyes were closed. Mitsui didn't know if he was asleep or not but he didn't dare rouse the raven-haired boy.  
  
As Mitsui searched through the car again, he noticed that the redhead wasn't there. He must be in another car with the guntai. It came as no surprise to Mitsui - or to anybody, for that matter - as Sakuragi never said another word to Rukawa after the great walkout yesterday. This was bad news for Mitsui since his chances of winning the bet were reduced to nearly zilch. He needed to fix Rukawa and Sakuragi up before the night was over. He didn't have to plan as of the moment but he was confident he would be able to cook something up later on.  
  
His attention shifted towards Miyagi when he heard the latter cursing. Miyagi was shaking the game boy violently and Mitsui could see "GAME OVER" flashing across the screen.  
  
Mitsui laughed. "Looks like they toasted you man."  
  
"It's not my fault! The 5th level is friggin' hard!" Miyagi complained, frustrated, and stuffed the game boy back into his duffel bag. He sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, planning to sit still for the rest of the trip. It was easier said that done, as Miyagi had found out. He could feel Mitsui staring at him and the silence gave him the urgent need to start a conversation with his annoying seatmate.  
  
Mitsui, however, beat him to it. "So, what's your highest score?"  
  
"2765," Miyagi replied. He fidgeted and looked down, at the slightly tangled shoelace on his left rubber shoe. He sighed in relief when Mitsui finally diverted his attention to the scenery outside the train. Miyagi knew that the older boy was planning something for the camp ahead, since he took a huge fall yesterday. Miyagi wanted to feel happy because he had won that day, but guilt brought the corners of his mouth back down whenever they felt like turning up for a smile. He had hurt Sakuragi's feelings and he had to admit, he WAS a jerk. Miyagi looked around the train car. Where was Sakuragi right now? And was he still fuming about yesterday?  
  
Yasuda, Kuwata and Shiozaki were jolted awake when a voice came over the intercom. "Attention all passengers. We will arrive at our destination in 15 minutes. Please remain seated until the train has made a full stop."  
  
"Thank goodness," Mitsui groaned. "We're almost there."  
  
Miyagi allowed himself a faint smile. "As soon as we get there, I'm going to take a nice long nap."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"What the-!" Miyagi exclaimed as he entered the room he shared with Yasuda. All he wanted was to collapse on his bunk bed and sleep the rest of the afternoon away, but that didn't seem possible at the moment. The room looked like it was hit with a tornado. Clothes were littered across the room. Two large bags occupied the bed, which was supposed to be his. Miyagi faced a sheepish looking Yasuda. "What happened here Yasu?"  
  
"Anou." was Yasuda's failed explanation, which turned out to be unnecessary when Sakuragi brushed past Miyagi as the redhead entered the room and sat on the bed.  
  
"Hanamichi!" Miyagi complained. "You're supposed to be roommates with Rukawa and will you please get off my bed?"  
  
"I'm not staying with that Kitsune!" Sakuragi argued as he stayed put on the bed.  
  
"Well, I'm not staying with him! Yasu!" Miyagi called out to his friend. "You go and stay with Rukawa."  
  
"No!" Sakuragi exclaimed, standing up. "I don't want to be roommates with an insensitive jerk like you."  
  
Miyagi thought about a retort to that one, but came up empty. Sakuragi was right and he felt the guilt all over again. "Fine." Miyagi mumbled as he took his duffel bag. He caught Yasuda giving him an apologetic smile. Miyagi nodded, as if to say he understood. "Where's Rukawa's room."  
  
Sakuragi smiled triumphantly at Miyagi. "It's Room 2B."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The door to room 2B was open, but Miyagi still knocked twice on the door. Rukawa had been unpacking his things when Miyagi came. Miyagi saw a slight change in Rukawa's expression when the raven-haired boy saw him. It was somewhere between surprise and inquiry.  
  
"Hanamichi is staying in my room. Hope you don't mind." Miyagi said. Rukawa gave a small shrug before returning to his task. Miyagi took it as a goal signal and entered the room. The room was about the same size as his except that it had a perfect view of the ocean, as Miyagi learned as he approached the other bed. The window overlooking the ocean was above the bed and Miyagi caught a whiff of salty sea breeze as he laid his bag on the foot of the empty bed.  
  
Miyagi kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the bed. "Thank goodness," he groaned and closed his eyes. "I'm so tired that I could sleep through the campfire." He opened an eye and saw Rukawa moving towards the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out," was Rukawa's short reply. Miyagi shrugged and closed his eye. This is better, in any case. The quiet ambiance was making him drowsy and he felt sleep coming very soon.  
  
"That's so unfair! You cheat!"  
  
Miyagi groaned and opened his eyes. "What the~"  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
Miyagi sat up in bed. Mitsui was standing on the doorway looking at him with an accusatory glare. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You planned this didn't you? If Rukawa is your roommate, you'll be able to talk to him about the bet! You're planning to cheat!"  
  
Miyagi groaned again. He felt sleep completely abandoning him. "Look! First of all, you're the one who's doing all the cheating! And second, I don't think talk is something you can do with Rukawa!"  
  
"Then how~"  
  
"Sakuragi claimed ownership of my room with my roommate included, okay? Being roommates with Rukawa is not exactly the greatest thing on earth."  
  
Mitsui seemed to calm down a bit. "Fine. Why don't you go take my room instead? I'll stay here."  
  
"Nice try." Miyagi sneered. "I don't trust you with Rukawa-"  
  
"-And I don't trust you with Sakuragi." Mitsui interrupted. "So what if I tell Ishii to come here, and you can bunk with me?"  
  
"I don't trust you with me either." Miyagi deadpanned.  
  
"Well, at least if we're roommates, you can keep an eye on me." Mitsui offered.  
  
"I'm not interested. I can keep an eye on you during the camp," Miyagi replied gruffly. The lack of rest was getting to him. "Go away. I want to sleep."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I've got sand on my sandals," Miyagi mused as he shook the sand off his rubber sandals. He was leisurely walking towards the campfire one hour late, but he guessed that no one would care anyway. He could see the campfire clearly from where he was standing.  
  
As he approached the site, he saw a small nipa hut bar on the other side of the campsite. There were benches scattered around the fire. Students were milling around everywhere. The sound system bleared reggae dance music that hurt Miyagi's eardrums. He was still sleepy and tired. He had woken up from his nap 10 minutes after the campfire started. Rukawa hadn't even bothered to wake him up.  
  
He could recognize from which school everyone was from by the school logo on his or her T-shirts. Miyagi checked out his own getup. He was wearing his white Shohoku Basketball Team T-shirt, shorts and rubber sandals. Pretty decent compared to some of the partygoers who chose to bear a little skin.  
  
He decided to go to the bar first. As he approached the nipa hut, he searched for some familiar faces. There were some lovers cuddling by the fire and he saw the Sakuragi guntai trying to charm the local girls. There was no sign of Sakuragi though. He couldn't see Rukawa either. Could they be together right now?  
  
He sat on a bar stool and ordered a fruit shake. He figured it wouldn't be safe to get drunk this early and Miyagi suspected that they put a little bit of gin on every non-alcoholic drink served.  
  
He caught a glance of the Ryonan High T-shirt the guy seated next to him was wearing. He looked at the guy's face and recognized it immediately. "You're Koshino Hiroaki, right?"  
  
Koshino gave him a glare that said, 'Duh'. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just arrived," Miyagi explained. "What are you doing here, all alone?"  
  
"Hiding," was Koshino's flat answer. He gulped down his margarita and ordered another one. "Do me a favor okay?" Koshino faced Miyagi. "If you see Sendoh approaching warn me."  
  
"Err," Miyagi began. "He's right behind you."  
  
Koshino's eyes widened and he turned around quickly. "You!"  
  
Sendoh flashed his usual wide smile. "Hiro-kun! I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
Koshino narrowed his eyes at Sendoh. "Did it every occur to you that I might now want to be found?"  
  
Sendoh, unfazed by Koshino's cold behavior, reached out and hugged him tightly. "Nonsense! My Hiro-kun would never want to be separated from his only love ne?"  
  
Miyagi's eyes widened. "Don't tell me," he began, pointing a finger at the two lovers. "Are you guys."  
  
"Now look at what you've done Akira!" Koshino reprimanded his boyfriend. "You freaked him out!"  
  
Sendoh blinked in confusion and looked at Miyagi. "I did?"  
  
Miyagi was still staring at Koshino and Sendoh, shocked, when he realized that question was directed at him. "Err, it's okay," he said, making a quick recovery. "Believe me. These past few days, I've been getting de- sensitized slowly."  
  
Sendoh flashed a huge smile at Koshino. "See? No harm done."  
  
Koshino made a retort to that but Miyagi did not listen to it. He turned his attention back to his fruit shake and didn't mind the little lover's squabble taking place beside him. He was vaguely aware that Koshino had stepped off the stool and walked away, with Sendoh rushing after him. Miyagi caught bits and pieced of their conversation, with Koshino screaming at Sendoh for 'Not giving him enough personal space.'  
  
Miyagi shook his head. This was too much information to digest. Sendoh and Koshino? How many basketball players were actually gay? Panicking, Miyagi turned and scanned the crowd. How many of the people here are actually gay?  
  
"Would this be all?"  
  
"Huh?" Miyagi turned his head and saw that the bartender was talking to him. He looked down and realized that his glass was empty.  
  
"Want something else?"  
  
"Right," Miyagi said, massaging his temples. He was feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "Give me the strongest thing you've got."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Miyagi roamed around the campfire, a little bit tipsy. He didn't bring a watch, but he knew it was getting late. The partygoers had retired to bed and only the lovers remained. The music had toned down several notched. Many people who were dancing around the campfire a while ago had now gathered around the patio tables and have engaged in small talk.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Miyagi turned towards the source of the greeting and came face-to-face with a guy his age. The guy had bleached blonde hair up to his shoulders and was a few centimeters taller than Miyagi. "Hey," Miyagi said weakly. He wasn't in the mood for a conversation.  
  
"Aren't you that point guard from Shohoku?" The guy asked, eyeing Miyagi's T-shirt.  
  
"Right. I'm Miyagi Ryota. And you are--?"  
  
The guy flashed a smile that reminded him of Sendoh. "Machima Keijo from Takezato." Keijo took Miyagi's hand and shook it. "How you play is simply wonderful! I'm a point guard myself."  
  
"Err, that's great," Miyagi said, annoyed at Keijo's over enthusiastic attitude and how vigorously he was shaking his hand.  
  
"I saw you walking around," Keijo continued. "Are you alone?"  
  
"Kinda," Miyagi replied, slightly uncomfortable. "I'm looking for my teammates."  
  
Keijo's eyes suddenly lit up. "Why don't we have a drink and talk about stuff? You know, you really look good on court."  
  
Miyagi groaned and closed his eyes. 'Oh god, don't tell me he's one of them,' he thought. Suddenly, he felt someone's arm slip around his shoulder. His eyes flew open. "Keijo!"  
  
With his eyes open, he saw that Keiko was still where he was standing a while ago. He turned and saw that it was Mitsui who was holding him.  
  
"Hi honey," Mitsui said casually, tightening his hold on Miyagi. "Whatcha doin?"  
  
Keijo's jaw dropped. "Mitsui Hisashi! So," he stammered, taking a step back. "Are you guys dating?" He looked at Miyagi, then at Mitsui.  
  
Before Miyagi could disagree, Mitsui bent down and kissed Miyagi on the forehead. "Right," Mitsui said with a nod. "I was just by the bar honey, I'm sorry I left you all alone."  
  
Miyagi gave Mitsui a forced smile then looked away. He would have punched Mitsui for touching him, but he had to admit, Mitsui was doing a fine job of taking care of this Keijo jerk. Mitsui was acting like a possessive boyfriend telling another guy to back off. Scanning the area, Miyagi caught Ayako looking at him with an inquiring stare. Miyagi simply shrugged at Ayako and hoped that she wouldn't get the wrong idea about the situation.  
  
"Huh?" Miyagi asked. He had heard Mitsui asking him a question.  
  
"I said, let's go to bed soon. I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Um, right. Sure. Whatever." Miyagi mumbled.  
  
"Oh!" Keijo said suddenly as if he found a way to make a graceful exit. "I'll leave you guys now. I'm getting pretty tired myself. I'm really sorry Mitsui san. I didn't know. All I wanted was to have a drink and maybe a little chat. You know-"  
  
"It's okay." Mitsui interrupted with a smile, before Keijo can go on any further. "I understand."  
  
"Thank you!" Keijo said with a bow. Without another word, he ran off towards the cabins.  
  
Mitsui laughed. "Look at him go! He must be a point guard, with all that speed."  
  
"He is, actually," Miyagi grumbled, brushing Mitsui's hand off his shoulder. He faced Mitsui and for the first time, got a good look at him. Mitsui was wearing loose shorts and rubber sandals. No shirt.  
  
Miyagi gulped and looked up to face Mitsui. "I guess you're expecting me to thank you."  
  
Mitsui laughed again. "Nah. I have to protect my interests anyway." He took Miyagi by the hand. "Let's go sit by the fire."  
  
"I don't think so. I have to -"  
  
"I saw Sakuragi there," Mitsui interrupted.  
  
Miyagi looked at the hand holding his for a long time. "Sure, let's go," he finally said.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So." Miyagi began, as they sat down on some logs by the fire. "Where's Hanamichi?"  
  
Mitsui pointed at Sakuragi, who was alone and leaning against a tree that acted as a post of the nipa hut bar. The sad look on his face made Miyagi feel guilty. "I think I should talk to him." Miyagi whispered.  
  
"Not now," Mitsui prompted. "Look."  
  
Just then, Rukawa approached Sakuragi. Miyagi saw Rukawa's lips move as he whispered something in Sakuragi's ear. Sakuragi turned his face towards the opposite direction, obviously in deep thought. Rukawa took Sakuragi's hand and squeezed it lightly. Sakuragi looked down at his hand, and then said something back to Rukawa.  
  
Miyagi was about to stand up when Mitsui stopped him. "Don't," Mitsui pleaded. "They need to sort out some things."  
  
Miyagi looked at Sakuragi and Rukawa. Judging by the smile forming on Sakuragi's lips, he knew that they were making up, which was very bad for him. Miyagi faced Mitsui. "Look, Im glad that Hanamichi is happy now, but Rukawa is just gonna hurt him in the end because there's no such thing as love in these relationships."  
  
Mitsui looked at the fire as it burned slowly. "I believe Rukawa loves Sakuragi."  
  
Miyagi sneered. "You don't even believe in love."  
  
"I do, okay?"  
  
"Look," Miyagi said, raising his voice a little bit. "If you believe in love then you wouldn't be playing with people's emotions. Do you know how many people you've hurt? You don't even know the first thing about falling in love!"  
  
"Oh I know about falling in love!" Mitsui turned to face Miyagi. Miyagi could see hurt in Mitsui eyes. "I've fallen in love and I know how it feels!"  
  
Miyagi shook his head in disbelief. "You're lying."  
  
"No I'm not," Mitsui gazed at the fire again. It was back when I was still a freshman here. He was everything to me. I can't believe that until now, it still haunts me."  
  
"Until now? You mean he's still around?"  
  
"Ryota," Mitsui began, hesitating. "It's Chujiro."  
  
"Chujiro." Miyagi mused. He heard the name before. Wait a minute. No way! Him?  
  
"Chujiro.. Chujiro Hideki?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sorry this took so long minna. Please C&C. This is dedicated to my muse Mayumi and dearest Natasha. What's up girls!!! 


	6. A Starry Night

Chapter Six: A Starry Night

Mitsui picked up a dry trig from the ground and threw it at the fire. The flames cackled for a few seconds as it consumed the twig before it became silent again. "When I was a freshman, I was considered the most popular guy in Shohoku. Hideki and I started dating a month after school started. Hideki was the hottest guy in school so you can imagine how happy I was. I felt like I was on cloud nine and Hideki made me feel really good about myself." Mitsui laughed at Miyagi's disbelieving stare. "You may not believe it, but Hideki was really nice. Nice to guys he's about to play anyway." 

"Someone who went to the same junior high as Hideki's warned me that Hideki was a playboy, but I wouldn't listen. I was too in love – I mean, infatuated – with Hideki that the only words I heard were his. I never knew they were all just lies." 

"When I was confined in the hospital because of my injury, I waited for him. But he never visited me. When I got out, I went to see him. I found him in the cafeteria with another guy." Mitsui looked at Miyagi. "Can you imagine how it feels like to get dumped in front of the whole student body?" 

"I can't imagine," Miyagi said truthfully, but he did feel a little bit of sympathy for his senior. 

"It was so humiliating. My whole life was ruined. I was off the basketball team and someone who was so important to me left me at the time I needed him most. Then I started dating someone named Hojo. He comforted me and told me that he liked me from the very start. It was great, but I did not feel for him the same way I felt for Hideki. So one day, I just dumped him. The look on his face made me feel weird, happy even." 

"And that's where it started, I guess. Playing other guys made the pain I felt from getting dumped ceased and I wanted to prove to Hideki that he can't keep me down and that I was better than him."

"Still, it doesn't give you the right to play with people's feelings." Miyagi said. "Some of the guys you played might have been in love with you." 

Mitsui sneered. "I thought you said you don't believe love can exist in a guy-to-guy relationship." 

Miyagi was taken aback by what Mitsui said. "I meant…"Miyagi started, but he didn't even know what to say next. 

"Never mind," Mitsui said. Then out of the blue he asked, "Do you love Ayako?" 

"Of course I do!" Miyagi blurted out. It took a second before he realized how defensive he sounded. He also realized guiltily that he hadn't thought about Ayako lately. 

"How do you know you're in love with her?" 

"Well," Miyagi began. "I feel good whenever she notices me, I blush whenever she's there and I look for her whenever I hear her voice." 

"That's exactly how I felt for Hideki," Mitsui said. "So could you say that I was in love with him?" 

"I thought you said back then that you don't believe in love," Miyagi observed. "You're very confusing, you know." 

"I don't know," Mitsui said as he stood up. "I felt it once, or so I thought. I don't know." He stepped away from the log and looked at the slowly burning fire. 

"Where are you going?" Miyagi asked, standing up as well. 

"To get some firewood." Mitsui patted the dirt off the back of his shorts. 'You coming?" 

Miyagi scanned the area and caught Keijo giving him a wink from the other side of the bar. It gave Miyagi all the more reason to leave. "Sure." 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

"Ahh!" Miyagi cried out as he tripped on a large root that had grown about the ground. As Miyagi started to get up, he head Mitsui laughing behind him. 

"Don't laugh," Miyagi chided as he stood up and cleaned his face with his hands. "It's too damn dark to see anything." 

Mitsui looked around. Indeed, it was very dark and hardly anything was visible. He could only see a faint light coming from the campfire. In his arms he carried a few branches while Miyagi's bundle got thrown off when the latter fell. 

Miyagi looked down at his muddied clothes. "This is never going to wash off." He took a sniff of his shirt. "And it stinks!"

"Then take off your shirt." Mitsui advised. 

"What? No way!"

Mitsui rolled his eyes. "What? It's not like you're a girl or something." 

Miyagi glared at Mitsui thought he doubted that the older boy saw this due to the darkness. "Shut up." 

Mitsui laughed. He felt giddy for some unknown reason. He watched Miyagi's silhouette etched against the darkness as the latter bent down and, from Mitsui's assumption, started picking up the braches that he unceremoniously scattered. 

Maybe it was the ambiance. A starry night alone and surrounded by trees looked like a scene straight out of a romantic film. 

Mitsui spoke up. " Somebody told me that when a couple kisses below a blanket of stars, the stars act as witnesses to the couple's love and they help the couple overcome and difficulties in their relationship." 

"Who told you that?" Miyagi asked. 

Mitsui laughed. "Hideki." 

"Miyagi frowned. "So I guess it's not true." 

"Maybe," Mitsui shrugged. "Isn't this romantic?"

Miyagi snorted. "Right. Wood mites crawling up my arm, mud on my clothes and stinky moss on my shirt. Very romantic." He dropped the load in his arms and quickly swatted a bug crawling up his arm. "See?" 

Hearing no retort from his senior, Miyagi looked up. Mitsui had not moved from his previous position. The silence made Miyagi uncomfortable. "What are you thinking?" 

"Nothing," came Mitsui's reply. 

"I know you're thinking about something." Miyagi was irritated at how panicky his own voice sounded. 

Mitsui shook his head. "I'm just finding it hard to believe that I've never noticed you before." 

"What do you mean? We always talk, you know." 

"I mean, I've never looked at you in another way." 

"Another way? I don't – Ah!" Miyagi screamed as he kicked away on of his sandals and shook his foot. 

Mitsui ran towards Miyagi. "What's wrong?" 

"Something bit me." Miyagi explained as he limped towards his sandal. He leaned against a tree as he put on the sandal. 

"Do you think Sakuragi and Rukawa made up?" Mitsui asked out of the blue. 

"I don't know," Miyagi admitted. "Maybe." 

"Aren't you worried you might lose the bet?" Mitsui asked as he approached Miyagi. 

Miyagi looked down. Was he? "No," he said truthfully. He remembered the day he saw Rukawa with Sakuragi. The same day he made the bet with Mitsui. "If Rukawa loves Hanamichi, then it's not far off that you can love too, right?" He looked up and stared at Mitsui's face. 

Mitsui froze at Miyagi's question. It was so unlike Miyagi to say that. Then, as if triggered by the question, Mitsui dropped the branches, pressed Miyagi against the tree and kissed him fully on the lips. 

Involuntarily, Mitsui closed his eyes. He would usually kiss guys with eyes half-opened. He would enjoy feeling the other guy go weak and practically melt in his arms. It gave him a sense of power over the other guy. 

But this time, he felt like getting swept away. He felt dizzy, like everything around him was spinning around while he was standing still. 

The vertigo stopped as he lost balance and stepped back to regain stability. He looked at Miyagi, who had apparently pushed him away. Miyagi's eyes were wide with bewilderment and he was breathing heavily. 

"Ryota," Mitsui whispered as he approached his junior and placed his hands on Miyagi's arms to calm him. 

Miyagi looked at the hand holding him as if it was a disgusting insect. "I…I…branch…" Miyagi stammered. "Branches fell on my feet." He kicked the branches away quickly and distanced himself away from Mitsui. 

"I'm sorry," Mitsui apologized. "Do your feet hurt?" 

Instead of answering, Miyagi turned and took off. "Wait!" Mitsui called out and followed Miyagi. 

Miyagi didn't even know where he was going. All he knew was that he was infuriated with himself. The branches were not the reason. In fact, he didn't feel anything except for Mitsui's lips on his and the feel of Mitsui's lean chest against his fingertips." 

"Look Ryota I can explain!" He heard Mitsui call out. Miyagi stopped and turned abruptly that Mitsui almost bumped into him. 

"Sorry, I was just checking," Mitsui said quickly, looking for a good excuse. "Since you did not respond to my kiss I now know that you're really straight and…and…" 

Miyagi did not hear the rest of the excuse. His own mind was whirling. 'Right,' he thought. 'I did not respond. This doesn't say anything about me.' Miyagi forced himself to be calm before looking at Mitsui. He could now see the outline of his sempai's face since they were closer to the campsite. "It's okay. Just don't do it again." 

"I swear that won't happen again. I'm sorry." Mitsui apologized again. 

Miyagi forced a hollow laugh. "It's nothing right? You've kissed plenty of guys so that was just something you did to make me fall for you right? To gain an advantage in the bet? I'm telling you right now that those kinds of things won't work." 

Mitsui wanted to tell Miyagi that he didn't kiss him because of the bet. Even Mitsui himself didn't know why he did it. Mitsui took a deep breath. "As I said, it won't happen again." 

"I'm gonna go to my room now." Miyagi said softly. "I'm not in the mood to go back to the campfire." 

"Want me to go with go?" 

"If you want to," Miyagi whispered. He didn't have the strength to argue anymore. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Rukawa was cleaning his rubber shoes when he heard the door close. He looked up and expected to see Miyagi but instead he saw Sakuragi, leaning against the door. 

"You said you wanted us to talk." Sakuragi said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I thought you wouldn't come." Rukawa said. 

Sakuragi shook his head and locked the door. He sat on the bed beside Rukawa and looked down at his hands, which lay on his lap. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. They're just words right? They're unimportant compared to what you've given me." The truth was that he wanted to hear Rukawa tell him he loves him, but it wasn't worth risking a relationship. After over 50 rejections, he wanted to hold on to something for fear that he might never feel this way again. 

"Do you believe Miyagi san?" Rukawa asked, as he laid down the rubber shoes on the floor and shifted so he could face Sakuragi. 

"It doesn't matter." Sakuragi hugged Rukawa, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. Rukawa's arms went around Sakuragi, holding him close. "I love you Kitsune." Sakuragi whispered. 

Silence filled the room as Sakuragi waited for Rukawa's reply. Then, he heard Rukawa say, "Thank you." 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Mitsui noticed that Miyagi had stopped. They were in front of Miyagi's room and it looked like Miyagi was having trouble with the door. 

"What's wrong?" Mitsui asked. 

"It's locked." Miyagi frowned. "Should I knock?" 

Mitsui smiled. "It won't matter if Rukawa is asleep. Even if bombs went off he wouldn't wake up." 

"What do I do now?" Miyagi half-wailed. "That's stupid Rukawa. It's my room too!" 

"You could take my bed," Mitsui offered. 

"Where will you sleep?" 

Mitsui shrugged. "I'll find a way. Maybe I'll go back to the campfire and party till morning. Maybe I'll even hook up with the guy who was flirting with you a while ago." Mitsui tried to laugh, but one look from Miyagi made him keep quiet. 

Miyagi looked at the door once again and shrugged. "Suddenly I don't feel so tired." Miyagi stretched his arms and grinned. "This place is a beach right? Wanna take a walk?" 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

"Did you know that Sendoh and Koshino were a couple?" Miyagi asked as he picked up an empty shell and threw it at the ocean. The water reached his toes whenever a wave set in. 

"Really? I didn't know that. I knew Sendoh was gay, but I didn't know he was seeing anyone." He scooped up sand with the tip of his sandal with every step. The music from the camp can still be heard from where they were standing. 

Miyagi frowned. "How come I've never noticed anything?" 

"Because you're straight." Mitsui pointed out. "Straight guys stay in their own world and people like us stay in ours. No one dares cross the border between the two worlds or else they'll suffer humiliation and rejection." 

"What about you then?" Miyagi asked. 

"I'm pretty confident that I can destroy the barrier between the two worlds," Mitsui boasted. He waited for a retort, but he got none. 

"Are you cold?" Miyagi asked Mitsui when the former saw the latter hug himself. 

"A little," Mitsui admitted. He spotted a couple by shore. The girl pushed her boyfriend and he fell into the water. The girl was laughing when suddenly the guy lunged for the girl's foot and brought her down next to him. This apparently angered the girl and she screamed at the guy before walking away. Mitsui looked at Miyagi and saw that the latter was also looking at the couple. "You know why I don't like girls?" 

This got Miyagi's attention. "Why?" 

"Because they are too sensitive. Did you see the way she pushed the guy? She obviously thought it was fun. But when the guy did the same to her, she got angry. If she didn't want him to get back at her, why did she push him in the first place? Women are like fish. When you feed a fish too little, it dies. When you feed it too much, it dies. It's the same with women. You always have to say the right things and do the right things. It's so hard to figure them out." 

"That's what makes them so special I guess." Miyagi shrugged. "Aya-chan knows how much I love her but she doesn't do anything about it. Sometimes I think that the reason why is because she just likes the attention. I guess it gives her confidence to know that she can make a guy go weak with just a smile." Miyagi's eyes contained the sadness of unrequited love. Mitsui wanted to say something to make Miyagi better, but he was stumped. He never even knew that Miyagi thought about these things. He had always thought Miyagi was always optimistic about his love for Ayako. 

Miyagi gave Mitsui a faint smile. "But it's okay, you know. I only think about it when I'm really frustrated. But I'm always hoping that one day she'd realize how much I love her and maybe start caring." 

"Right," Mitsui said, though he really thought differently. He spied upon a cottage nearby which was used for Sunday picnics on the beach by families. "Maybe we could rest there." He said, leading Miyagi inside the cottage. The cottage was small and stuffy. Candy wrappers were scattered everywhere. Mitsui cleared the junk off a bench. "You can sleep here." 

Miyagi sat down on the bench and looked at Mitsui. "Are you sure?" 

Mitsui laughed. "Why? Don't you trust me?" 

"I didn't mean it that way." Miyagi said, lying down. It was a bit uncomfortable; the bench was made of cement and felt cold against Miyagi's back, even with the shirt on. He tried to close his eyes, but with the music coming from the camp, he found it hard to feel sleepy. 

Mitsui sat down on the bench opposite Miyagi's and looked at the curly haired boy. Miyagi's eyes were closed in an effort to sleep, with an arm supporting his head and the other one lay across his forehead. Mitsui found it hard to keep his eyes off Miyagi and his mind off their previous conversation. He remember what Miyagi said while they were picking up firewood earlier. 

_"If Rukawa loves Hanamichi, then it's not far off that you can love too, right?" _

Can he? And what did Miyagi mean when he said that? Mitsui looked at Miyagi and found it hard to sit still. Finally, he stood up. Without expecting a reply, he said, "I'm gonna go take a walk." 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Once again, please C& C. This chappy is dedicated to Nat a.k.a Ryosashi. Happy Birthday Girl! And to my muse, Mayumi ^___^ 

== Annachan: lol. Unfortunately, there might be some fluff sooner or later. Sendoh is excessively described? Lol. Gomen, that's just the Sendoh I got to know. 

== Hikaru Itsuko: Thanks for reviewing. Here's the new chappy in record time. Lol. 

== chris: Hey! Miyagi is not horrible, Mitsui maybe but not Miyagi. Lol. I added you in my ICQ list if that's alright. I'm "Cynical_by_Nature".

== sLL: lol. Sorry. Yup, I've been pretty lazy. Btw, Have I made you change your mind about MitMiya? I hope you do ^__^ btw, see you in MSN soon ^__

== Mayumi: Kogure??? Mayumi!!! You know how I feel about Kogure **_**

== Shan: right! Consider me as the MitMiya preacher in this fandom. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing btw. 

== Ryosashi: Happy birthday!!! Told ya I'd give you a prezzie ^__^ Sorry if it's not so good. I was under time pressure and my family members squaked a lot and I was deprived of brainstorming time *glares at stupid nagging sister* 

== Aki7: yes yes, Mitsui is too hot for the SD boys. (though I personally prefer my Ryota kins) ^__^ thanks for reading. Hope you keep on reading and reviewing.

== annedrew: you knew??? Damn, I'm too obvious. Anyway, so you won't wait long, here's the chappy. Hope you enjoy!!!

== qkslvr: I didn't see your review!!!! T____T *points to review list* go looky. T___T 

== To those who read but didn't review: thanks for reading. Hope you review next time! ^__^ 


	7. All Bets In!

Chapter 7: All Bets In!  
  
Miyagi rubbed his stiff neck as her stepped off the train. Sleeping inside a cramped, dirty old cottage didn't do well for his tired muscles but he did sleep like a log. He woke up just in time to see the sun rising, casting its golden rays over the tranquil sea. He had found Mitsui asleep, huddled against the small corner of the cottage.  
  
Miyagi turned as he heard a sneeze behind him. Mitsui stepped off the train after Miyagi, tired and eyes a little watery. "I think I caught a cold," Mitsui said, his voice slightly hoarse.  
  
Miyagi laughed. "That's what you get for not wearing a shirt."  
  
"So," Mitsui said, eyeing Miyagi's bad "How did you get your stuff back?"  
  
"The next morning. When we got back to the cabins, the door to my room was open already."  
  
"So did you ask Rukawa why he locked the door?"  
  
Miyagi shook his head. "Rukawa was still asleep on his bed and I knew better than to wake him up." At that time, Miyagi caught a glimpse of Sakuragi get off the next compartment.  
  
"Matte! Hanamichi!" Miyagi called out as he ran towards Sakuragi. Sakuragi turned around and blinked at Miyagi. "Nanda Ryochin?"  
  
"We need to talk, "Miyagi said. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that I said something that I didn't mean. If you want to be with Rukawa, then -"  
  
"Maa," Sakuragi interrupted, holding up his hand to silence Miyagi. "It's okay. We made up last night."  
  
"What?" Miyagi cried out. Sakuragi bent down and whispered something in Miyagi's ear. Miyagi's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Honto?" He panicked. "But the bet! It would mean -"  
  
"Maa, it's okay!" Sakuragi said again. "Don't worry, I'll help you. Kitsune doesn't have to say that he loves me, not for this week anyway."  
  
Miyagi smiled. "Really?"  
  
Sakuragi laughed. "Of course! The Tensai keeps his word!" he gave Miyagi a pat on the shoulder.  
  
Miyagi narrowed his eyes at Sakuragi. "What's the catch?"  
  
"Gyahahahah! The Tensai asks for nothing!" Sakuragi bent down and whispered again, "Though we should have lunch again after the bet is over! Your treat of course!" Laughing heartily, Sakuragi turned and walked away, seemingly as happy as how Miyagi felt at that very moment.  
  
"What was that about?" Mitsui asked as he materialized beside Miyagi.  
  
"Rukawa and Hanamichi made up, " Miyagi explained, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Mitsui looked at Miyagi, confused. "Then why are you so happy?"  
  
"Because I'm going to win the bet," Miyagi said firmly. He slung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk towards the exit, leaving Mitsui, who was still trying to figure out what Miyagi meant by what he said.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Miyagi yawned and rubbed his eyes. The basketball team had regular classes that afternoon even though they just arrived that morning at 10:00 and all Miyagi wanted was to hibernate until December. And the teacher's constant complaining didn't help much either. But even lack of sleep nor incessant nagging couldn't ruin his day. Miyagi smiled as he remembered the conversation he had with Sakuragi at the train station earlier that day. He looked down at his desk. His hand was tapping his pen rhythmically against the desk. With a sudden burst of inspiration, he took out a piece of paper and started to string together a bunch of words which later turned into paragraphs.  
  
"Im so glad Miyagi kun here has decided to participate and copy notes instead of just yawning and daydreaming!" the teacher whined, thinking that Miyagi was writing down important notes from the blackboard. "As for some of you, you think that classes are too boring huh? Look what kind of grades you get during tests! The future of Japan is in your very incapable hands!" The teacher's tirade continued, her voice similar to a croaking of an old frog.  
  
Miyagi felt someone poking him on his back. Miyagi found Ayako looking at him suspiciously. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
Miyagi thought for a little while. "Ne Aya-chan. How can you say that you've been an insensitive bastard, but harsher."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ne, can you do me a favor?" Miyagi asked, giving the paper to Ayako. "Can you finish this?"  
  
Ayako read the letter. "Isn't this too harsh?"  
  
"Think of it as justice for Seiko."  
  
Ayako nodded and slipped the note between her notes. "I'll finish this later. Talking about Seiko, do you know he's coming here later?"  
  
"Really?" Miyagi asked, smiling. An already perfect day just got better. "Why?"  
  
"Seiko had to fill in some requirements here that are needed so he can successfully transfer to his new school."  
  
"Let's find him after class okay?"  
  
Ayako waved Miyagi away, signaling him to look front. The teacher was glaring at them and Ayako feared being the subject of her tirades. "Of course, that's why I told you." She whispered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mitsui tried to stifle a sneeze as he opened his locker. The musty smell inside his locker not only made his nose twitch but his stomach churn as well. Mitsui reminded himself to clean his locker one of these days.  
  
"Your nose is red."  
  
Mitsui turned and glared at Miyagi. "Lay off okay? I have a really bad cold."  
  
Miyagi smiled, which irritated Mitsui at the moment. It kinda reminded him of Hideki when the latter was oozing in self-confidence. "Here," Miyagi said, handing Mitsui a letter.  
  
"What's this?" Mitsui took the letter from Miyagi.  
  
"Remember that if you lose, you have to apologize to everyone you played live on the school's sound system. This is the letter you have to read out loud."  
  
Mitsui frowned and threw the letter inside the locker. "Thanks but I wont be needing that."  
  
"Really?" Miyagi challenged. "Because unless you have a master plan up your sleeve, I'm sure to win our bet, which would mean you'll also lose the bet you had with your gang. What will you do anyway if you lose the bet with your gang?"  
  
Mitsui groaned. "If you don't know then I'm not telling you."  
  
"Hanamichi has decided to help me. He will make sure I win the bet."  
  
Mitsui pointed an accusatory finger at Miyagi. "You cheat!"  
  
"I didn't do anything! He decided that on his own." Miyagi looked at his watch. "Oh look at the time. I better go. See you in practice!" Miyagi waved at Mitsui cheerfully as he practically skipped away.  
  
"Shit!" Mitsui cursed as he slammed the locker door close. This wasn't working. There were barely five days more and Mitsui was losing time. "Why the hell did I relax?" Cursing his own laziness, he slumped against the locker and forced his brain to work overtime. Forget Rukawa and Sakuragi. He'd just have to stick to his original plan and pursue Miyagi.  
  
He emptied his pockets and counted his money. When he found that he had enough, he ran out the school entrance, not minding the looks the other students were giving him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Seiko just closed the door to the principal's office when he heard a familiar voice cry out, "Seii!"  
  
Seiko turned around and gave his dear friend Ayako a warm smile. "Konnichiwa Ayako chan. I missed you a lot." He gave Ayako a small hug and noticed that Miyagi and Yasuda were behind her. "Ryota! Yasu!"  
  
"So how are you Seii?" Ayako prodded, grabbing Seiko by the arm and leading him towards the school garden. Yasuda sweatdropped and looked at Miyagi, who simply shrugged and followed Ayako. They both knew how much Ayako treasured Seiko as a friend.  
  
"My new school is nice, though I get lots of odd looks. It seems as if everyone already knows why I am there. Rumors spread fast in schools." Seiko gave a tiny laugh and turned to face Miyagi. "Speaking about rumors, I've heard one about you Ryota."  
  
Miyagi groaned. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
They finally reached a bench outside the cafeteria. Ayako sat down and pulled Seiko down beside her. "We have better things to talk about anyway. Seii, you know you shouldn't have transferred."  
  
"I just want to get away from it all Ayako chan."  
  
"We could have dealt with Mitsui sempai for you."  
  
Seiko laughed. "Ayako chan. Mitsui kun is not a mean person, right Ryota?"  
  
Miyagi, who had been silent during the whole conversation, was shocked by the question. "Why ask me?"  
  
"Maybe we can ask him," Seiko said, looking at something behind Miyagi. The rest turned and saw Mitsui walking towards them.  
  
Mitsui stopped a few steps away from Seiko. "Hey," Mitsui said.  
  
"Hey Mitsui kun. Long time no see," Seiko greeted. "Don't be afraid. I won't bite, you know."  
  
Ayako looked down at her watch. It was already 5:30 in the afternoon. She had to go home and tutor her little sister. Mitsui noticed Ayako's actions. "If you have to go, go."  
  
"I don't need to go yet." Ayako said indignantly.  
  
Seiko placed his hand on Ayako's shoulder. "It's okay Ayako chan. Mitsui kun and I have some catching up to do.  
  
Ayako looked at Yasuda, who nodded. Slowly and reluctantly, Ayako stood up, stepped away from the bench - carefully avoiding contact with Mitsui - and motioned for Miyagi to do the same.  
  
"Ne Ryota! We haven't even talked yet!" Seiko protested. He took Miyagi's arm and pulled the latter down on the bench, where Ayako sat a while ago. "Don't worry Ayako chan. I'll visit you guys during the winter championships."  
  
Ayako nodded. "Be good okay?" she said to Seiko, but she was looking at Mitsui. She turned around and walked towards the school gate. She looked back a couple of times, which made her companion Yasuda a little uneasy.  
  
"Geez, what's wrong with her?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"She's just being a really good friend." Seiko replied, smiling. "So Ryota, what about that rumor?"  
  
"Oh right!" Mitsui suddenly remembered. He took out a red box from his bag and gave it to Miyagi. "Here. I waited till Ayako was gone so I can give it to you."  
  
"What's this?" Miyagi asked, opening the box. Inside, were squared grids filled with small bite sized chocolates of several shapes and sizes.  
  
"Chocolates, duh." Mitsui said exasperatedly.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"As a peace offering," Mitsui explained, giving Miyagi a peace sign.  
  
Seiko laughed. "I see I don't even have to ask if the rumor is true." He turned towards Mitsui. "Nice to see you again Mitsui kun. I see your tactics haven't changed at all."  
  
"And you're still as radiant as ever, Sei-chan."  
  
Seiko smiled. "I'm flattered. Complements were always your strong point."  
  
"You're certainly happy," Mitsui observed. "I guess you're not mad anymore?"  
  
"I was very mad before but I've grown stronger Mitsui kun." He took a piece of chocolate from Miyagi's box and popped it into his mouth. "Hmm, not bad I guess. You should have accompanied it with roses like what you did with me."  
  
Mitsui shrugged. "I didn't have enough money."  
  
"Really? Mitsui kun, you're losing your touch. Miyagi isn't showing any reaction to your gift. I remember that I literally got swept away with the roses."  
  
"Believe me, sweeping him off his feet is practically impossible," Mitsui admitted. He gave Seiko a salute. "I need to go home. I'll leave you two to talk since I guess my presence here is not wanted," he reasoned, looking at Miyagi. Miyagi didn't seem to notice and kept his gaze down at the box of chocolates.  
  
"Bye Mitsui kun!" Seiko waved. It wasn't until Mitsui was nearly by the gate when Miyagi did look up. He watched Mitsui cross the street and disappear, hidden by the afternoon rush hour traffic.  
  
Miyagi turned his attention at Seiko, only to find the latter looking at him. "What?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"You were very cold towards him Ryota." Seiko said, shaking his head in disapproval. "That was very rude."  
  
"What about you then?" Miyagi countered. He shoved the box of chocolates inside his bag. "Did you forget what he did to you back then?"  
  
"Of course I will never forget about it, Ryota."  
  
"Then why were you acting all friendly towards him?"  
  
"Because if I could do it over, I would have still fallen for him."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seiko took out his wallet and pulled out a piece of paper. "Read this."  
  
Miyagi took the paper and read its contents. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a poem Mitsui gave me. He told me he wrote it. I knew that it was a passage from 'Love's Fool' but I didn't tell him. It was the gesture that counts."  
  
Miyagi gave the paper back to Seiko. "I don't get it."  
  
"He gave you chocolates! How do you think he is able to play many guys even if we all know what he's like?" Seiko asked. When Miyagi didn't give an answer, Seiko continued. "Because we all think we could change him."  
  
"During the time he courted me, I felt like I was in heaven. He gave me everything I wanted. He acted like a perfect lovesick schoolboy. Deep inside I had a feeling this was different. He was serious with me. I was gonna change him and make him turn away from his playboy nature, that's why I fell for him."  
  
"It's not gonna work with me and he knows it." Miyagi said. "I know his playboy nature and I know I can't change him. I don't even want to try. I know this is all a bet and he's not serious with me."  
  
"But you still fell for him."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seiko laughed. "I saw how you looked at him."  
  
"That was just a plain look!" Miyagi defended. "Can't I even look at people anymore?"  
  
Seiko shook his head. "Did you know that he told me took me to this swamp during the full moon? He told me that when a couple kisses near fireflies, the fireflies carry their wishes and hopes with them and light the way to their future. Then he kissed me. It was so romantic!"  
  
"Fireflies?" Miyagi asked, confused. "He told me that when a couple kisses below a blanket of stars, the stars act as witnesses to the couple's love and they help the couple overcome and difficulties in their relationship."  
  
Seiko laughed. "That's Mitsui alright. Always changing his lines. I bet he told you this when there were lots of stars right?"  
  
Miyagi smiled. Mitsui had almost fooled him with that line. "Right!"  
  
Seiko's eyes widened and he seemed almost giddy. "And he kissed you!"  
  
"What? Who said anything about a kiss?"  
  
"But he did!"  
  
Miyagi frowned. "Whose side are you on anyway? I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"But I am your friend!"  
  
"Why are you favoring Mitsui san then?"  
  
"Ah! Gomen," Seiko said, patting Miyagi on the back. "I got carried away. No, I don't want you to get played. Stay away from him as much as possible. Don't talk to him. Don't say his name. Don't even think about him and his gorgeous body." He said, in a monotonous voice, lacking the seriousness Miyagi asked for.  
  
"Fine!" Miyagi said, standing up. "If you're gonna be of no help, then -"  
  
"I hope you change him," Seiko whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Seiko looked up at Miyagi. "Seriously, if I was you, I would have tried. He made me feel special, like I was the only person in the whole wide world for him. It's a wonderful feeling Ryota. I know you're still trying to pursue Ayako chan and he could be the perfect thing for someone who craves for love. If only he didn't dump guys in the end."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks," Miyagi said. "It's getting dark. You should be getting home now."  
  
"Ryota, can I tell you something?" Seiko asked. Miyagi saw the seriousness in his eyes and he nodded.  
  
"I'm straight."  
  
"What?" Miyagi looked at his friend for a long time. When he first met Seiko, he knew the latter was straight. He was even surprised when he found out Seiko fell for Mitsui. Now he was even more surprised. "But, Mitsui san -"  
  
"I courted girls but I never told you and Ayako chan about my love life because I was ashamed. Girls dumped me because of how I looked. I am small, thin and nerdy so they all think I'm gay. I've gotten used to giving girls flowers, making them cards, wanting to hold them but Mitsui kun gave me something I never felt before. To be the one held, instead of the one holding. It felt so good to be on the receiving side of love. I know you might not believe me, but I'm glad Mitsui kun came into my life." Seiko picked up his bag. "And my dad's in the principal's office, talking with the principal but thanks for worrying about my safety."  
  
Miyagi watched Seiko walk back towards the school. "Seiko!" Miyagi called out.  
  
Seiko stopped and looked back, with an inquiring look on his face.  
  
Miyagi smiled. "I believe you."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Thanks for reading minna. Please C&C!!! Oh right! The next chapter will flash forward to the day of the end of the bet!! So who do you think should win the bet? Miyagi or Mitsui? 


	8. Detour

Chapter Eight: Detour  
  
A sunny Wednesday morning found Miyagi pacing the tiled floors of his kitchen with an emptied glass on one hand, musing to himself. Silently, he gazed at the refrigerator, which in turn kicked in and buzzed. The familiar sound of the refrigerator snapped Miyagi out of his reverie and he set the glass down on the kitchen counter He glanced at the small calendar pinned up on the refrigerator by colorful magnets shaped like fruits.  
  
'Today's the day,' Miyagi thought as he opened the door of the refrigerator. Miyagi stopped as he saw a familiar box on the top shelf. Miyagi opened the box and saw that only one piece of chocolate - a heart- shaped one - was left. He suspected that his parents found out what was in the box and decided to take a bite or two.or three. Shaking his head in disbelief, Miyagi took the last bit of chocolate and popped it into his mouth He threw the now empty box on the trash bin.  
  
He didn't feel like going to school today. Today was the last day of the bet He knew that it didn't matter who won; today was going to change the rest of their lives. He wondered what Mitsui was doing right now. Was he feeling nervous too?  
  
"Ryota!" he heard his mother call out. "Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"  
  
"Hai, kaachan," Miyagi whispered, obviously not for the benefit of his mother's hearing. He savored the chocolate's caramel-filled core as he bounded up the stairs towards the bathroom.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It wasn't until he had reached the corridor leading to the 2nd year's classrooms did Miyagi finally realized that the strange looks and stifled giggles were directed towards him. His classmates, who were chatting enthusiastically outside the door of their classroom, turned and ran back inside the classroom upon seeing him. Miyagi would have been surprised at this behavior if he hadn't gotten the same treatment yesterday, and the day before that. And the only thing worse than the stares and the looks was the reason BEHIND the stares and the looks.  
  
Miyagi groaned as he stepped into the classroom and looked at his desk, which confirmed his suspicions. A bouquet of flowers lay delicately on top of his desk, like it had yesterday and the day before that. Miyagi glared at his snickering classmates as he strode past them as he rushed towards his desk He ran back outside the classroom and dumped the roses in the trash bin, like he had done yesterday and the day before that.  
  
"Oh Miyagi kun, you're breaking my heart."  
  
Miyagi turned around and saw Hideki leaning against the doorframe. He had a look of mock hurt on his face. "I take it you didn't like the flowers Miyagi kun?"  
  
Miyagi sighed. "Look Hideki, I'm new to this courtship ritual, but I don't think you'll get a guy by humiliating him in front of his peers."  
  
"Really?" Hideki said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mitsui kun gave you chocolates and you didn't find it humiliating."  
  
Miyagi glared at Hideki. "He didn't leave them on my desk for everyone to see!"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, let's not fight okay?" Hideki stretched out his hand for a handshake. Miyagi didn't move. "I sent you flowers for three consecutive days. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Of course it does!" Miyagi hissed, glaring at some of his classmates who were inching closer, trying to listen in on their conversation. "Today is the last day of the bet. You're getting desperate."  
  
"You're being unfair. You allow Mitsui kun to spend time with you while you wont even give me a chance!"  
  
Miyagi rolled his eyes. "If I remember correctly Hideki, you were not part of the stupid bet anyway. You're the one who squeezed yourself in. Frankly, I don't care if I never see you again." He turned to return to his classroom, but Hideki blocked his path.  
  
"Come on, just this one time? We can go out, see a movie, anything you want!"  
  
Miyagi sighed again and pulled Hideki out of his way. "Really Hideki I'd love to - well, actually I don't - but I'll be busy this whole afternoon plotting."  
  
His classmates scampered out of the way as Miyagi entered the classroom. He gave Ayako a "don't ask" look and sat down on his desk, burying his head with his arms. He could still smell the fragrance of the flowers embedded into the wood.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Look on the bright side Ryota. At least you're a celebrity," Ayako offered as she watched Miyagi shoot another whispering couple a deadly glare. It was lunchtime and they were in the cafeteria, which meant that it was crowded with students, half of which couldn't stop talking about Hideki pursuing Miyagi. Miyagi, Ayako and most of the basketball team were seated in the same table.  
  
Miyagi groaned as Mitsui sat down beside him, lunch plate in his hands. "I already have enough rumors about me circulating around the school without your help, thank you."  
  
Mitsui laughed. "Really? And I thought you were enjoying all of this attention."  
  
"Oh yes, it's all so flattering," Miyagi replied sarcastically.  
  
"100 yen says Ryochin will win!" Sakuragi announced, emptying his pocket for some change. The redhead laughed but Miyagi thought it sounded kind of sad and hollow. Miyagi looked at Rukawa and the latter seemed to notice the same thing. Sakuragi was just putting up a tough front and all he wanted was for his beloved to finally say 'I love you'.  
  
Miyagi turned and looked at Mitsui, who was also staring back at him. Mitsui must have seen right through Sakuragi's act. The expression on Mitsui's face told Miyagi that the former felt guilty about what they were doing to Rukawa and Sakuragi's relationship.  
  
As the other members of the table started to joke about whom they were rooting for, Mitsui leaned towards Miyagi and whispered, "Listen, I don't want to go through this bet anymore."  
  
"That's just because I'm winning." Miyagi whispered back.  
  
Mitsui shook his head. "No. Even if I was winning, I'd call it off."  
  
"What would you do if I won the bet?"  
  
"I don't know," Mitsui shrugged. "I guess I'll congratulate you and face my gang bravely for my consequence. Everybody lives happily ever after." He looked at Sakuragi, who was pushing his meatballs around the plate with a plastic fork. "Okay, so maybe not everybody."  
  
"I guess when the bet's over it's really gonna be over, right?"  
  
"Huh?" Mitsui asked, puzzled.  
  
"I mean all this. Of course you wont be chasing after me anymore after the bet is over right?" Miyagi laughed.  
  
"Ryota?" Mitsui asked, worried. Miyagi's laugh sounded as hollow as Sakuragi's.  
  
Miyagi must have noticed this. He stood up suddenly and announced, "I have to go." He left the cafeteria without a backward glance while everyone on the table watched him leave.  
  
"What did you do?" Ayako asked, pointing her fork at Mitsui suspiciously.  
  
Mitsui glared at Ayako. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Miyagi walked along the corridor of the first year classrooms slowly. After he had left the cafeteria, he walked around the school grounds a little bit, in deep thought. Everywhere he went, he would always catch someone looking at him and snickering.  
  
As Miyagi saw it, no one could ever win. If he won, it would hurt Sakuragi and Mitsui would lose the bet with his gang. If Mitsui won the bet, there was a possibility that they could never be friends again and the whole team would be affected.  
  
'And I'll never know,' Miyagi thought to himself. He wished there was some way to make everything okay for everyone. Miyagi stopped walking. He looked at the classroom next to him and saw a familiar mop of raven hair huddled on a chair.  
  
Miyagi approached Rukawa carefully. He knew what happened to people who woke Rukawa up so he stood a foot away from the supposedly sleeping boy.  
  
"I'm awake," Miyagi heard the boy murmur. Rukawa lifted his head and looked at Miyagi. Miyagi could see Rukawa's eyes lit up but it disappeared when he saw it was Miyagi. "It's you," Rukawa said blatantly.  
  
Miyagi smiled sadly. "You were expecting Hanamichi I guess." Rukawa didn't reply so Miyagi leaned against the wall and asked, "Do you really love Hanamichi?"  
  
Rukawa just stared at Miyagi. Miyagi thought that his junior would tell him it was none of his business. Instead, Rukawa replied, "It doesn't matter to you. You don't really want to know."  
  
"I want to know a lot of things," Miyagi murmured. "If you don't gamble, you might regret it in the future." His voice was so soft that Rukawa might not have heard his advice. But maybe it was because the advice was not for Rukawa. Miyagi stood up straight. "Rukawa."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sakuragi walked along the corridor, his pockets a little lighter. He had just been in a betting match with his gundan to who would win the bet. He bet for Miyagi, because he was his friend. Yohei had looked at him with worry, knowing exactly how his redhead friend was truly thinking while the others just kept of raising the bet, unaware of what Sakuragi was going through.  
  
'Remember,' he told himself. 'You're just betting for Ryochin because he's your friend, not because you believe in what he's betting for.' And it was only for today. He could last the day. It was not like Rukawa was just going to grab him and tell him he loves him. It was so unlike Rukawa.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm. Sakuragi jerked his arm away and turned around to face the stranger to give him a head butt. "Kitsune!"  
  
Rukawa held Sakuragi's arm tightly. "We have to talk."  
  
Sakuragi looked around the hallway. There were several students milling around and they had stopped to look at Rukawa and Sakuragi. Sakuragi got worried. "Kit-kitsune. There are people around."  
  
"Good," was all Rukawa said before he pinned Sakuragi against the wall. Sakuragi's heart started beating. 'He's going to tell you he loves you!' a voice inside his head told him. Sakuragi was torn between his friend and his own desires. He looked around and prayed that Miyagi would appear and stop this. "Look, kitsune please. We had a deal. Maybe you can wait for tomorrow or that day after that! Any day! Even everyday if you want but please don't say it now. Ryochin would kill me and the Tensai keeps his word to his -"  
  
Rukawa pressed his lips lightly against Sakuragi's. Sakuragi heard the students gasp. "You always talk too much. Why are words so important to you?" Rukawa began, whispering the words against Sakuragi's lips." Words are just small things that you can take back anytime you want. Words can lie and manipulate. I thought we were strong Hana. I thought you understood that we didn't need words."  
  
'G-gomen," Sakuragi murmured. "I don't need you to tell me. I said I was okay with it right?" Rukawa looked at Sakuragi's eyes and he smiled. A small little smile Sakuragi had only seen twice - it usually meant that Rukawa was amused. Rukawa would always look at Sakuragi's eyes to know the whole truth. Sakuragi's eyes would always betray him and Rukawa could see what Sakuragi truly felt. "It's not what you want is it?" Rukawa whispered, his lips still hovering centimeters away from Sakuragi's. "I said it's only words. I'm not about to lose you because of a few words."  
  
Sakuragi froze in anticipation and almost hit himself for feeling that way.  
  
"Hana, aishiteru."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hideki!"  
  
Hideki turned around and saw his friend Ueno rushing down the hall. "What is it? You shouldn't shout like that you know. It's a total turn-off."  
  
"Mitsui won the bet!"  
  
"What!" Hideki screamed, louder than Ueno had a while ago. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Where's Miyagi?"  
  
Ueno shrugged. "I dunno. All I know is that some kids saw Rukawa and Sakuragi kissing in the hallway. Rukawa had told Sakuragi that he loved him."  
  
"Shit!" Hideki cursed. He didn't like it one bit. For a long time now, he was still better than Mitsui. He didn't want Mitsui to win. He didn't want Mitsui to be better than him. Miyagi was a big fish and Mitsui had caught him. "I can't stay here to watch. It makes me sick." He stood up and walked away from his classroom and his friends.  
  
"Where are you going? It's in the middle of class hours!" Ueno called out, but Hideki never heard him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hideki was still fuming as he walked towards the parking lot. He hated it when things didn't go according to his plan. He specially hated it when Mitsui was involved. He fumbled for the keys to his Toyota and when he looked up, he almost dropped them.  
  
Miyagi was leaning against the side of his red Toyota. Miyagi was looking down and drawing patterns on the dirt with his shoe. When Miyagi heard Hideki approaching, he looked up.  
  
Hideki sighed. Will this day never end? "Look Miyagi kun," he said, his voice devoid of all his usual charm. He was aggravated. "If you came here to rub it in, don't. Okay? For all I know, Mitsui kun would just -"  
  
"Stop," Miyagi said, standing up straight. "I don't want to hear about the stupid bet."  
  
Hideki blinked. He had this funny feeling in his stomach for some reason. "Why are you here?"  
  
Miyagi hesitated, as if he was having second thoughts. "Does your offer still stand? I mean, about us going out and all. I just wanted to ask if you still wanted to."  
  
A smile slowly formed on Hideki's face. "Sure, if you're cool about leaving school in the middle of class hours. I was about to leave. We can go watch a movie then go over to my house to hang out, you know. Does that sound okay?"  
  
Miyagi nodded. "Sounds fine."  
  
"Good. Get into the car." By the time Hideki had seated himself and buckled his seatbelt, he caught himself smile on his rearview mirror. The smile turned into a wide grin as he started the car. Maybe things were not so bad after all. He knew that this would be the biggest blow Mitsui would get.  
  
'This'll teach you not to play with fire, Mitsui kun,' Hideki said to himself as he backed the car into the afternoon traffic.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Where's Miyagi?" Mitsui asked. He had just heard the news. In fact, everyone in Shohoku has heard the news.  
  
"I don't know!" Ayako said frantically. They have been searching for Miyagi for over an hour, yet they couldn't find the curly-haired boy anywhere. Mitsui and his gang had caught up with Ayako near the school entrance.  
  
"Maybe he went home because he lost the bet," offered Hotta. "That little chicken."  
  
Mitsui knew Miyagi would never do that. He was starting to get worried. He knew something had gone wrong.  
  
"Didn't you guys hear the news?" Kawai Mari asked excitedly as she bounded up the stairs leading to the school entrance, where Mitsui and the others stood.  
  
"What news?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Well," Mari started, flipping her notebook. She just loved to brag to everyone that she knew every latest tidbit that happened in school. "Some students saw Miyagi leave with Hideki this afternoon."  
  
"What?" Mitsui cried out loudly, which made Mari jump. Mitsui shook Mari. "Ryota would never do that!"  
  
Irritated, Mari whacked Mitsui's arms. "Look Mitsui! News is news. I swear, I have reliable sources."  
  
"Ryota is not that stupid!" Mitsui said stubbornly, all the while racking his brain out for reasons why Miyagi would do such a thing. Before Ayako could say anything, Mitsui rushed back into the school premises.  
  
Mari raised an eyebrow. "What's up with him?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Did you enjoy the movie?" Hideki asked Miyagi as they entered Hideki's living room.  
  
Miyagi simply nodded. He couldn't concentrate on the movie, not when Hideki's hands were snaking around his shoulders every 10 minutes. Not when he kept on thinking about Mitsui. What was he doing now? Was he worried?  
  
"Miyagi kun are you okay?" Hideki asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, hai. This house is beautiful. Where are your parents?"  
  
Hideki laughed. "Oh this is not my parent's house. I live here alone."  
  
"Oh," was all Miyagi could say. He looked around the house. It was like a dream house taken from a romantic novel. This is where he must have taken his conquests. Did he take Mitsui here before?  
  
"You can take your bag up to my room. I'll go to the kitchen and fix us something." With that, Hideki disappeared into the adjacent room. His instincts were telling him to get out of there as quickly as possible, but he ignored it and climbed up the stairs. The second level of the house was small. It only had one bedroom and Miyagi assumed that the other door led to the bathroom. Miyagi entered the bedroom and looked around. The drapes and the bed sheets were both velvety and soft to the touch, like it was made from very fine material. On the beside was a small oak table with three scented candles, judging by their blackened tip, the candles have been used before. The bed was king-sized and had about a dozen pillows. The closet door was open and Miyagi could see several unused towels, robed and extra bed sheets. The floor was carpeted and filled with small throw pillows. The whole room smelled like lavender and bath oils. It was what every playboy hideaway was supposed to be.  
  
Miyagi sighed and put down his bag. What was he doing here anyway? Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Comfy yet?" Hideki whispered into Miyagi's ear. "What do you think of my room?"  
  
"It's very - beautiful," Miyagi supplied, for a lack of a better adjective.  
  
"I have some champagne cooled in the living room for us and dinner's almost ready." Hideki caressed Miyagi's earlobe with his lips. "I have some things you can use in the closet. The bathroom is ready for use too." When Miyagi didn't reply, he turned Miyagi around to look at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Miyagi nodded slowly. Hideki smiled. "Good, because all I want to do is to make you happy right?"  
  
Suddenly, Miyagi scoffed. "Come off it Hideki. We don't need to get emotional. I know what you want."  
  
Hideki smiled. "But you're still here. You could have left you know. But you chose to stay." Miyagi had no retort to this and Hideki felt in control once more. He took Miyagi's arms gently and placed it around his neck. He pulled Miyagi closer and placed his arms around Miyagi's waist. When Miyagi didn't make a move to break away or kick him, Hideki leaned down and pressed his lips onto Miyagi's.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Bwahahahahahahahah!!! Okay, so some of you are probably screaming, "What the hell" right now. But I assure you; this IS a MitMiya (and a RuHana, but that's another story) 


	9. Nothing To Lose

Chapter Nine: Nothing To Lose  
  
Mitsui pressed his cheek against the cold cement wall of the school building's entrance. He knew it was a ridiculous hour - 6:00 a.m. - to go to rushing towards school and he knew that he looked ridiculous to some few punctual students who sat in the small benches that lined the yard, books opened at their laps and studying for their first period class. Mitsui was seated at the highest step leading to the school's sliding glass door with his duffel bag at his side, his left arm perched on top of it.  
  
Miyagi had cut classes yesterday afternoon. He wasn't even present for the basketball team's practice in the gym. First thing Mitsui did that morning was to call Miyagi. No, his mom had said, Miyagi did not come home at all last night. The last thing that entered Mitsui's mind was to call Hideki, but his pride kept him from dialing the number that was once so familiar to him. He was afraid it was true; What if he had heard Miyagi's voice? What if Hideki bragged right there on the phone?  
  
Suddenly, Mitsui blinked at the sound of a car horn. He slowly got up and dusted the back of his pants. The familiar Red Toyota that Hideki has been driving around for what seemed like forever - but still looked brand new - pulled over at the side of the road. Mitsui was sure that it was Hideki, judging by the way the girls by the gate where giggling and trying to look cute.  
  
Mitsui took his duffel bag and ran towards the car, but stopped short. Did he really want to see Miyagi with Hideki? But Mitsui had barely stopped when he heard a familiar voice boast, "You know how much it cost to have that car triple waxed?"  
  
Miyagi stopped and his eyes widened as he saw Mitsui standing there in the middle of the courtyard. His sudden stop forced Hideki, who had his left arm around Miyagi, to stop as well. He looked inquisitively at Miyagi, wondering why the boy stopped and why Miyagi was not interested about the cost of triple waxing when he finally noticed Mitsui's presence. "Ah Mitsui kun! Good morning! Isn't it a little bit too early for you?"  
  
Mitsui regained his composure and retorted, "It's too early for you too Hideki. Are you sure you didn't miss any of your beauty sleep?"  
  
Hideki laughed. "Really Mitsui. We didn't have time to sleep!" He gave Miyagi a peck on the cheek. "Sorry babe but I have matters to take care of right now. I'll just see you lunch okay?"  
  
Miyagi nodded hurriedly before Hideki skipped away, giving Mitsui a sneer that the latter hated so much. Mitsui suspected Hideki went off to boast to everyone about his latest conquest. Mitsui looked at Miyagi, who had not moved from his spot.  
  
Miyagi looked at Mitsui and hesitantly said, "Hey."  
  
Mitsui did not reply. If he opened his mouth, he was afraid he'd scream 'How could you?' and bring attention upon himself. He didn't want a confrontation with Miyagi either. He knew he'd regret it later, but he turned around and walked away, leaving Miyagi standing there.  
  
The younger boy gazed at Mitsui's retreating back and bit his lower lip. He didn't want to admit how much it hurt, but he believed that he brought this upon himself. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Miyagi turned around and saw Ayako. Ayako gave him a small smile. Miyagi loved her that way. She didn't pass judgment or even ask.  
  
"He hates me," Miyagi whispered, his voice at the point of breaking.  
  
"No he doesn't," Ayako said. "He's mad at you. And he's even madder that he doesn't hate you."  
  
Miyagi turned to look at the direction where Mitsui had walked away. "I miss him already."  
  
"You want me to whack him with my fan later at practice? That might work."  
  
"Do you think I deserved this? Him getting mad at me, I mean."  
  
Ayako smiled at Miyagi knowingly. "I know you asked for this, but all the same, you don't deserve this. You're too good a person." She saw Miyagi sigh and she saw how tired the other boy really was. A while ago, Miyagi was almost in tears. She saw how Mitsui decided to ignore Miyagi and she even wanted to whack some sense into her sempai right then and there. "Are you ready to face your ever growing crowd of rumor fanatics?"  
  
"Bring it on," Miyagi said, his voice lacking the determination the cliché grasped for. "Nothing could hurt worse than what just happened now."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
If he had thought earlier that nothing could hurt more than that morning's events, Miyagi was definitely wrong. He had found out that Hideki and his "cronies" had spread the news all over school. He had to sit through class, knowing that his classmates where talking behind his back. He could hear them and he could feel them staring at him. Even the teachers had commented once or twice. Even seeing Rukawa and Sakuragi together hurt him. He knew he should be happy for them but he still wondered deep inside how unfair it is that things were looking up for them while he is in the dumps. The biggest thing he dreaded was lunchtime, where he would have to sit together with Hideki and his group. Miyagi even hoped Hideki would dump him as soon as possible.  
  
Ayako and Yasuda have done their best to comfort him but now Miyagi was alone. He was standing in front of his locker, dumping all his things inside. He didn't want to bring anything with him to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Surprised, Miyagi turned towards the familiar voice. "Mitsui san."  
  
Mitsui hesitated. "Miyagi, I-" he was interrupted by Miyagi's hollow laughter. Slightly annoyed, Mitsui asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"It really is over, huh?" Miyagi said with a sad smile. "Remember? During the bet you called me by my first name. Now we're back to surnames huh?"  
  
"I wasn't aware. I didn't really mean it like that," Mitsui said, though he was a little bit startled by Miyagi's observation. He wasn't even aware of the change.  
  
"I guess you must be really mad at me right now," Miyagi said in an uncharacteristically weak voice.  
  
"Mad? My god I don't even know what to feel right now. I'm not even sure how you feel right now. I don't even know what's going on in your mind!" Mitsui punched the locker next to Miyagi's, making the later flinch. "I AM mad. You're a traitor, you know that?" Mitsui looked at Miyagi accusingly.  
  
"I'm not!" Miyagi half-cried out. He knew Mitsui's anger was justifiable but he didn't deserve to be called names. "You're just mad because you lost the bet with your gang!"  
  
"It's not about that and you know it!" Mitsui pointed out quickly, his loud voice garnering attention from the students in the hallway.  
  
"Oh right," Miyagi said, biting his lip again. His lip looked a little sore from all the biting but it was all he could do to keep from crying. "It's because you thought we had something going on for us, right? But isn't that what you led Seiko to believe too? What about the other guys? Isn't this just a game for you?"  
  
Mitsui couldn't answer the questions. It's as if Miyagi had read his mind. Those were the same questions that he had asked himself all morning. Why was he so mad at Miyagi anyway? He didn't know. It was a different type of anger and it scared him that he didn't know what made him feel this way.  
  
"At least, after all of this, we can still be friends, right?" Miyagi asked.  
  
Mitsui wanted to laugh. "What made you say that?"  
  
Miyagi smiled sadly. "Remember Seiko? I bet a week or two from now, we'll be laughing about this and everything will be back to normal."  
  
Mitsui cringed when he heard the word "bet". Normal? He doubted it. "I guess," he finally answered.  
  
"I have to go now," Miyagi said. "I'm having lunch with you-know-who."  
  
Mitsui chose not to reply. He stood still while Miyagi walked past him.  
  
"Mitsui san?"  
  
Mitsui turned around. Miyagi was still there behind him. "Hm?"  
  
"I'm sorry you lost the bet with your gang."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mitsui was practically stabbing the grilled pork on his lunch tray. His gang looked on apprehensively as Mitsui's mad cooked meat murders continued. Finally, the plastic fork broke in half and Mitsui, in anger, threw the broken pieces across the cafeteria, where it hit the west wall, covering the peeling paint with meat sauce.  
  
"Uh, Mit-chan, are you okay?" Hotta asked hesitantly, afraid that Mitsui would take out his anger on him.  
  
"Stupid guy, this is a hard time and all he could think about is the stupid, stupid bet!" Mitsui grumbled to no one in particular.  
  
"Speaking of the bet," Hotta dangerously continued, "I think it would be SAFER for us all if we just cancelled the bet okay? Technically, you should have won anyway."  
  
"Yeah," a small skinny guy they simply referred to as "you" said. "I could still give you my Playstation."  
  
"Can you guys just lay off?" Mitsui shouted.  
  
"I know, maybe we should start looking for your next guy. A little less feisty this time maybe?" Hotta said, looking around the cafeteria.  
  
"Call it off," Mitsui grumbled.  
  
"Call what of?"  
  
"EVERYTHING!" Mitsui shouted, startling some students who were peacefully eating their lunches on the nearby tables. Mitsui quickly sat back down, but not before he scanned the cafeteria. He had just noticed that Miyagi wasn't there. He was just about to question Miyagi's absence when the cafeteria doors opened and Miyagi entered the cafeteria. He looked like he had been running.  
  
Mitsui was aware that he was alone. Where was Hideki? Then Mitsui and Miyagi both found Hideki at the same time. Hideki was seated near the end of the cafeteria. He was laughing. And he had his arm - Mitsui's heart sank - around another guy, who seemed to be laughing at his jokes. Mitsui started to panic as Miyagi approached Hideki's table. Hideki didn't even seem to notice the other boy.  
  
Miyagi said something to get Hideki's attention. Mitsui watched as Hideki finally looked at Miyagi's direction. The younger boy said something Mitsui couldn't understand, to which Hideki laughed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hideki laughed. "What was that?"  
  
"I thought we were supposed to have lunch together," Miyagi repeated.  
  
Hideki frowned in mock thought. "Really? When was that?"  
  
"This morning, when we -"  
  
"When we were in the car!" Hideki completed. "I remember now. Sorry babe, something came up." He made his point clear by holding the other guy closer.  
  
"What? But I thought you wanted t-"  
  
Hideki interrupted him once again. "Like you said, come off it Miyagi kun. We don't need to get emotional. You know what I wanted."  
  
"Okay," Miyagi said. It was really okay, he told himself. He didn't really care about Hideki anyway. He turned around slowly and was about to leave the cafeteria.  
  
Hideki was annoyed. A lot of people were looking at him and he would be damned if he let Miyagi off so easily without hurting him. " But really, Miyagi kun -"  
  
Miyagi stopped and faced Hideki. "What?"  
  
Hideki smiled and made his voice a little bit louder for everyone to hear. "But really, you didn't really expect me to take you seriously right? I mean, come on! You're not even attractive! I only played this little game of yours to hurt Mitsui."  
  
Miyagi tried to find a good retort for that, but he couldn't think of anything. Worse, he couldn't even move.  
  
"It's all about Mitsui right?" Hideki continued. "The reason why you were with me was because of Mitsui too." He smiled in mock hurt. "I'm hurt Miyagi. I was only your second choice. You really wanted Mitsui, right?"  
  
"That's -that's not true!" Miyagi found himself shouting. His heart started to beat faster. Everyone was looking at him and for some unknown reason, he was afraid.  
  
"Really now?" Hideki stood up for effect. "You murmured his name while you were asleep. You went with me because you were afraid, weren't you? Afraid that Mitsui would just dump you after he was through with you. You wouldn't be able to live with it. That's why you chose me. Well here's some info for you; I don't want you either!"  
  
From the other end of the cafeteria, Mitsui watch Miyagi at the verge of breaking down. He couldn't hear everything they were talking about, but he could figure that Hideki was insulting Miyagi. Mitsui gasped. This was the way it happened. This is what happened to him. Mitsui wanted to stop it, but something inside him was saying, 'Maybe now he'll feel the pain you felt back then.'  
  
Miyagi wanted to look away, but he couldn't stop looking at Hideki. Hideki's friends were laughing. Laughing at him. "I-I don't want him," Miyagi whispered as a last measure of defending himself.  
  
"Of course you do! Really, you're so stupid Miyagi kun. You thought this would be easier didn't you? You thought you wouldn't get hurt, but the truth hurts doesn't it Miyagi kun? I don't want you anymore and Mitsui wouldn't want you either. You know why?"  
  
Tears that were threatening to fall blurred Miyagi's vision of Hideki's smug face. He didn't want to hear the answer, but he knew Hideki was going to tell him and his own feet didn't allow him to run away.  
  
"I'll tell you why," Hideki said, sneering. "Mitsui is stupid, but not stupid enough to want trash thrown by others."  
  
Miyagi blinked; his heart practically stopped. He wanted to go over to Hideki and punch him in the face but he couldn't. His feet started to back away slowly, and before he can stop himself, he turned and ran.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Holy shit. I have to go," Mitsui said, not waiting for a reply. His table was near the door and he ran after Miyagi. As soon as they were outside the cafeteria, he called out, "Miyagi! Wait!"  
  
Amazingly, Miyagi stopped, his head hung low. Even more amazingly, as Mitsui approached Miyagi, the latter turned around and wrapped his arms around Mitsui and buried his face at the base of Mitsui's neck.  
  
The force was strong and unexpected and Mitsui almost fell back when Miyagi did it. When he finally recovered, Mitsui held Miyagi closer. Feeling Miyagi's breathing, Mitsui was glad that at least Miyagi wasn't crying.  
  
"Hideki's right," Miyagi whispered, his voice muffled by Mitsui's shirt. "I'm stupid. Stupid stupid stupid."  
  
"That's not true," Mitsui said.  
  
"At least now you won't have a reason to play guys anymore right?"  
  
"What?" Mitsui broke from their tight embrace and looked down at Miyagi.  
  
"What happened to me just now is what happened to you back then. Now you can't justify that you hurt other's feelings because your own feelings were hurt. Isn't this what you want? For everyone to go through the same pain you did?"  
  
"It's not the same!" Mitsui lashed out, pushing Miyagi away. "It's not the same. You're not in love!"  
  
"Not with Hideki!" Miyagi cried out. He took a deep breath and said, "You're right. That didn't hurt that much. You know why? Because I don't love Hideki. I knew that whatever he did, it wont affect me. He means nothing to me. But I knew that if it was you, if I had gone with you and you did what Hideki just did to me, I'd feel really hurt."  
  
Mitsui's eyes widened as he realized what Miyagi's words meant. He looked down and did not reply.  
  
"Hideki's right. I thought it would be easier this way. But it's not!"  
  
"Stop saying that Hideki's right!" Mitsui practically screamed at Miyagi.  
  
"I'm stupid stupid stupid."  
  
"Stop saying that!"  
  
"Why not?" Miyagi looked at Mitsui with contempt. "You don't even know the reason why I did all those things!"  
  
"Then by god, Ryota why?" Mitsui asked exasperatedly. "Why did you have to do all those things?"  
  
"Look at me," Miyagi whispered. When he other boy obliged, he gathered up all his courage and asked, "Do you still want me now?"  
  
Mitsui stared at Miyagi. Miyagi flinched. The silence was deafening and Mitsui made no move to reply. Miyagi was starting to regret asking the question, but he knew he needed to know.  
  
Finally, Mitsui sighed. He placed his hands on his pockets and like what he did that same morning, he walked. He walked away and never looked back.  
  
For the second time that day, Miyagi stood, watching helplessly as Mitsui walked away. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain gripping his chest. He could hardly breathe. Mitsui had said nothing, but his silence hurt more than all of Hideki's insults put together.  
  
Miyagi felt the urge to cry again, but this time, he didn't stop the tears from falling.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yey! Finished Chapter Nine in record time! *looks at wall clock* 45 minutes!! Yey!! Please, please! For all the people who read this, PLEASE review. Reviews have been a little bit slow these days, and just when the story is about to end! It might end next chapter or the one after that. PLEASE PLEASE. I beg you guys to PLEASE review. Thanks to those faithful reviewers: (btw, if you have a nice line or quote which you think would fit nicely into the ending chapter, please do suggest ) qkslvr (the one who read but didn't review before), my sis Ryosashi, chris (where are you?), annachan, Miyahara Yuuki, Aki7, Crescent Quetzalcoatl, Mayumi (Thank you my muse)  
  
Btw, I changed the summary to fit the current storyline more ^___^ 


	10. Everything To Gain

Chapter Ten: Everything to Gain

Mitsui warily parted the curtains and peered outside. It was still dark outside and the street in front of their house was empty. This wasn't a surprising thing, for it was only 4:00 in the morning. It was surprising, however, that Mitsui was up at this hour. Mitsui rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had been awake until 11 only to wake up unceremoniously at 4. Unlike all the other times when he would wake up at around 7, still sleepy and negotiating for 5 or 10 more minutes of sleep, this one was different. His eyes just opened as if waking up from a bad dream and he felt like he could never go back to sleep again.

It was annoying, but it was happening a whole lot during these past few days. Mitsui rubbed his eyes again. "You have to stop waking up so early!" he scolded himself out loud, his voice being muffled by another yawn. He took another look outside. It was so early, that there were still stars glittering the sky.

" Somebody told me that when a couple kisses below a blanket of stars, the stars act as witnesses to the couple's love and they help the couple overcome and difficulties in their relationship."

Mitsui shook the thought away. His mind had annoyingly been reminding him of what happened the past 2 weeks. One scene was clear in his mind. He was walking away and he had his back to Miyagi, but he could see the hurt in the other boy's eyes. Did he cry? Yes, he could see it in his mind's eye.

Mitsui bit his lip. Why did he have to walk away?

Because he _had_ to. Why? What would he have done anyway? Held Miyagi in his arms and whisper comforting words into his ear? Tell Miyagi he loves— 

Mitsui shivered involuntarily. It was the kind of shiver he got when the word "love" was mentioned. That was the case with the guys he dated before. After they had sex, they would be lying there in bed peacefully until the other guy starts talking about the possibility of a relationship and love. Yes, _love_. That would bring Mitsui the shivers, and the shivers were the signal for Mitsui to walk away. Walk away and never look back.

Why did he walk away from Miyagi then? Miyagi mentioned of no such things. But then, there was Hideki. Maybe it was pride, but Mitsui never dated any guy who Hideki got to first.

"I'll tell you why," Hideki said, sneering. "Mitsui is stupid, but not stupid enough to want trash thrown by others."

Mitsui remembered what had happened the day before. What Hideki said was true. He didn't like hand-me-downs. But it was unfair to Miyagi. Mitsui knew how painful the whole experience must have been for Miyagi. It was like…

_What happened to you before..._

Then Mitsui allowed himself to bring back the hurt he felt long ago. The first time he fell in love (Mitsui shivered) and how his heart was broken. It was in the cafeteria too, with lots of people milling around, peacefully eating their meals. He could see it in his mind perfectly. Hideki was there with his gang laughing heartily. He could see – wait! It wasn't himself that he could see approaching Hideki, but Miyagi. Miyagi stopping a few inches away from Hideki's table, Miyagi taking all the insults and Miyagi running out of the cafeteria on the verge of tears.

Not him, but Miyagi. 

Mitsui stopped. Something was wrong. He put his hand over his chest. His heart wasn't beating fast as it usually did whenever he would have a flashback about Hideki. It fact, he suddenly realized that he wasn't hurting. No, there was no pain and as he put his hand on his cheek, there were no silent tears falling.

When he tried to reminisce again, it was still Miyagi. Not him, but Miyagi.

Ever since that day when Hideki dumped him, these flashbacks haunted him. He would feel the utmost pain in his chest, which would reduce him to tears and left him feeling cold. He hated every guy he dated. All they had were happy thoughts about love (Mitsui shivered again) and a relationship. No one knew what he went through and they didn't care. He hated them all. He dumped them and made them cry, but he did not feel justified. All their petty pain was no match for what he felt that fateful day. He kept on hurting others but he never knew how much he was hurting himself. He hated them, hurt them. He wanted them to feel the pain he himself felt that day, but no one ever did. Their pains passed while he was still aching.

Wait! Someone DID know. Someone felt the same pain you did, even more so.

Suddenly, it all came to him. Mitsui's eyes widen as he finally realized what Miyagi had done. "Oh shit…" Mitsui whispered. "I was such a jerk."

With that, he ran downstairs, only pausing to feel his chest once more – no, no pain there –. He ran straight for the phone. As he dialed his number, he looked at the clock. 5:15 a.m. someone should be up by now.

After two rings, someone finally picked up the other end of the line. "Hello?" Mitsui was greeted by a woman's sleepy voice.

"Ah Miyagi san! I'm sorry for calling at this early hour." Mitsui apologized. "Can I talk to Ryota? This is Mitsui Hisashi." 

Mrs. Miyagi's voice sounded even more tired with her reply. "Hisashi kun? I'm afraid that's not possible. He's been inside his room ever since yesterday, moping. Did you know what happened to him?"

"I have a slight idea," Mitsui lied. 'You idiot!' he scolded himself internally. '_It's all your fault!'_

"He hasn't eaten a thing and I'm worried about him," Mrs. Miyagi continued.

Mitsui bit his lip. "Can you get him to at least eat something? And can you please get him to school today? It's important."

"I don't know Hisashi kun," Mrs. Miyagi replied. "Why?"

"Because it will solve his problems. Please Miyagi san. I really need this."

Mrs. Miyagi yawned. "Okay okay Hisashi kun. I'll try. Really, that boy's old enough to face his problems instead of hiding from it."

Mitsui didn't comment on Mrs. Miyagi's last line. "Thanks Miyagi san. Again, I'm sorry for calling so early."

"I don't mind Hisashi kun. In fact, I wish Ryota would wake up this early too. He's always late for class and all…"

Mitsui put down the phone. As he did, he heard noises from the kitchen. His parents must be up by now.

"Yosh!" he said, with clear determination. He had to get ready for school. There were many things to do today.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Good morning Mitsui kun!"

Mitsui frowned at the sight. Hideki was leaning against his (Mitsui's) locker with a smug look on his face. "Aren't you going to greet me a good morning too?"

"Go away Hideki, before I punch you." Mitsui stopped and waited for Hideki to leave him alone, but the latter didn't move.

"My my, somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed." Hideki commented, eyeing the dark circles under Mitsui's eyes. "You apparently didn't sleep well last night? Why? Because no one was with you?"

Mitsui glared at Hideki. "Will you get the hell off my locker? I need to get to class."

"You saw I did to Miyagi kun in the cafeteria yesterday right?" Hideki laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Reminds you of something doesn't it? I can't believe there's someone even more stupid than you, Mitsui kun."

"Ryota's not stupid," Mitsui hissed. "You have no idea how brave he was by doing that." And he himself didn't have a clue, until that morning. Now that he knew Miyagi's motives, he wasn't going to allow Hideki to belittle Miyagi.

"Aww, Mitsui kun is defending Miyagi kun? How sweet. I was wrong after all. You _ARE_ stupid enough to want trash thrown by others!"

That's when Mitsui punch Hideki. Mitsui watched, with pleasure, as his fist connected with Hideki's cheek. As he watched Hideki fall to the ground, a thought came to mind.

You promised Anzai sensei you'll never fight again.

But Mitsui shook the thought away. Anzai sensei would understand and he _DID_ warn Hideki and it was Hideki who didn't heed his warning.

"Why you," Hideki stood up and dusted off his pants. He took a step towards Mitsui, about to retaliate, when he stopped as he looked at the point near Mitsui's left ear. Mitsui turned his head a little bit and saw that Hotta and the others had come to his defense.

"This isn't over yet Mitsui kun. Remember that." With that, Hideki turned and ran away.

"Wow, look at him go!" Hotta laughed as Hideki turned at the first corner.

_'You're right Hideki,'_ Mitsui thought. _'This ISN'T over yet._' Remembering what he came here for, Mitsui opened his locker. A horrible smell assaulted his nostrils. One of these days he will find out what horrible rotting thing was in his locker. He hesitated before he put his hand into the locker and rummaged around in it. He tried not to think of what gooey stuff his hand would come across and instead, tried to find what he was looking for.

"Yes!" Mitsui pulled out his hand and opened his fist. In his palm was a crumpled piece of paper and a few streaks of greenish blobs.

Hotta wrinkled his nose. "What in the world is in your locker? A bacteria culture?"

"Maybe," Mitsui said as he opened the paper. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. As he looked away from the paper, he was met with inquiring stares from his gang members.

"Guys, no matter what stupidity I do this day, please don't disown me." Mitsui said. He meant it as a joke, but because of his serious tone, his gang members looked at him with concern

"Don't worry Mitchan," Hotta said, smiling. "You'll always be one of us." 

Mitsui smiled too. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry, but I have to go." With that he ran off in a hurry, but still catching Hotta's last remark.

"Good luck sportsman!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ryota, you look terrible."

Miyagi groaned and turned his face away from Ayako's scrutiny. They were in the classroom right now. The teacher didn't show up for some reason and the whole class was mingling around the room and talking. Ayako was seated on top of the desk behind Miyagi while Miyagi was slumped in his seat. "I didn't even want to go to school today but my mom threatened to drag me all the way here in my pajamas if I didn't get my butt out of bed."

Ayako's eyes twinkled. "You wear pajamas?"

Miyagi sighed and was about to ignore Ayako's comment when he realized what a jerk he was. Ayako was only trying to comfort him and he hadn't been paying any attention to her for the last 2 weeks.

Ayako saw Miyagi's frown. "It'll be alright Ryota. As you said, you'll forget about this whole thing."

"Maybe I should quit the team," Miyagi suggested.

"You're doing no such thing!" Ayako scolded. "Don't show Mitsui that you were affected. It'll give him a sense of power. Don't let him win Ryota."

"But…it's just that…"

Ayako gave Miyagi a small smile. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Miyagi asked, surprised at Ayako's question.

"You must love him a lot. Tell me Ryota, have you thought about me at all these past few days?"

"Of course I have! I –" Miyagi stopped and looked at Ayako guiltily. Before the bet, when Ayako was pretty much his whole life, he'd often wonder if Ayako knew about his feelings for her. Now he knew that she knew all along.

"You're my friend, Ryota. That's why I didn't say anything about your feelings for me back then was because I didn't want to be the one who hurt you, because love hurts, Ryota. I'm sure you know that now." She placed her hand on Miyagi's shoulder. She wished she could do something to make Miyagi feel better. If Miyagi still loved her, she would have done what she could but she knew that right now, what Miyagi wanted was Mitsui. Ayako made a mental note to herself to whack some sense into Mitsui later during practice.

Several people screamed as a sudden high-pitched screeching nearly deafened them. Ayako looked up and saw that someone had turn on the speaker system and the speaker located on top of the blackboard had been activated.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

Miyagi's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He looked at Ayako and his suspicions were confirmed. The voice belonged to Mitsui. They heard the sound of paper being unfolded before the voice continued,

"You guys probably know who I am right? I mean, since we all had a "thing" back then. I just want to say that I'm terribly sorry for all the things I've done. I wasn't think about anybody other than myself. Right. I'm a heartless bastard, an annoying scum and I have no idea how you guys could have liked me at all. I played with people's hearts, hopes and dreams. It's all a result of my sadistic personality and low self-esteem that I cover up my inadequacies by hurting others."

Miyagi gasped. It was the speech he had made for Mitsui! Miyagi looked at Ayako and she nodded. She recognized the words she added into the speech. Behind them, a guy who Mitsui used to date giggled. All the rest of their classmates started murmuring.

They heard the sound of paper being crumbled. "Listen, I thought that hurting others was justified by the pain I felt before. But then, someone who meant so much to me was hurt because of me and I never want him to get hurt again. You know who you are, and I – hey!"

Several people shrieked as the screeching returned, this time there was a muffled sound, like the microphone dropping. Then they heard the principal's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait!" Mitsui was saying, "Look, if you gimme a chance –" then there was silence. It seems as if Mitsui was cut off.

Ayako smiled. "What do you think that was?"

Miyagi shrugged. "I don't care."

"He'll probably get detention," Ayako persisted.

"Good for him then," Miyagi grumbled slumping even more on his seat.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Mitsui glared at the clock, as if hypnotizing it to move faster. He was in detention and the last 5 minutes of "out" time seemed like forever.

"Jeez, if that old guy only waited a minute or two." He was talking about the principal, of course. He drummed his fingers on his desk. It should have been his moment! 

An old professor peered into the room – he was the one in charged of the detention hall. He had a mug of coffee in one hand. Mitsui suspected that the professor was eager to retire to the lounge. 

"I think it's about time anyway Mitsui kun," he said, looking at the clock. "You may go now." 

Mitsui was about to thank his sensei when the latter vanished. Mitsui sweatdropped. Teachers here flee from classes even faster than students. He took his bag and slung it around his shoulders. Maybe he would catch Miyagi on the gym during practice. Maybe they can talk and put it all behind them. Then things would be like the way it was before? 

The way it was before? Was that all he wants?

Mitsui shook his head. First he had to get Miyagi to forgive him. From there, he didn't know what else to do.

Mitsui was about to take a step when he stopped. On the doorway of the room, peering out into the empty hallway was Miyagi Ryota. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

C&C? 

Okay so one scene here took 3 pages long so I decided to cut it and save the ending for the next chapter. Once again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It doesn't matter if you read this fic 3-5 months from when it was published. Reviews are still very very very much welcomed. Anyway how should it end? Happy ending? And what about Hideki?


	11. Going For Broke

Chapter Eleven: Going For Broke  
  
A girl hurriedly shut the door of the room on the other side of the hall and the sound echoed throughout the now empty hall. Mitsui saw Miyagi flinch at the sound but Mitsui didn't make a single noise to get Miyagi's attention. Instead, he stayed rooted at the spot, looking at Miyagi, his right shoulder straining against the weight of his bag.  
  
Miyagi's eyes lacked the usual spunk it always had and there was something on his mind. Mitsui was about to say something to get Miyagi's attention when Miyagi finally noticed Mitsui's presence, as if on cue. Mitsui was surprised to see anger in his junior's eyes; even worse, he also saw humiliation.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
Mitsui wanted to slap himself. What was he expecting anyway? That Miyagi would thank him for what he did and run into his arms? The question told Mitsui that Miyagi did not want to beat around the bush so he also answered it bluntly. "It was the least I could do."  
  
Miyagi opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and looked down instead. Mitsui understood that Miyagi left the task of talking up to him. Finding no other words to say, he said, "Thank you."  
  
This brought Miyagi's attention back to him. Miyagi, with his angry, piercing glare. "What for?"  
  
"Thank you for freeing me."  
  
Miyagi huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I didn't know either," Mitsui admitted, "but just this morning I realized what you've done for me. All these years, I also don't know why I continued to hurt people. Maybe it was because I felt justified. I just wanted someone to feel the pain I felt back when Hideki dumped me. But no one did. All they cared about was having their dream relationship. It was unfair. I used to believe in a dream relationship but because of what happened, I stopped believing. I hurt those people because I wanted to show them there is no such thing as a dream relationship. When you made that bet with me, I was betting on something I didn't believe in the first place; love."  
  
Mitsui stopped and looked at Miyagi. The other boy was looking at Mitsui and he made no move to interrupt Mitsui or scorn him. This gave Mitsui the courage to continue. "What happened in the cafeteria yesterday. What Hideki did to you was the same thing he did to me back then and I should be happy right? I got what I wanted. Someone knew how I felt. But there's something that's eating me up inside and I don't even know what it is. You knew that the only way to free me was to go through what I did. You didn't deserve to be treated that way and I'm sorry."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Huh?" Mitsui asked. After his long explanation, Miyagi's question seemed out of the blue.  
  
Miyagi shook his head in disbelief. "So what now? Am I supposed to forgive you? And if I forgive you, do you expect everything to be the way it was before?"  
  
That was the same question he asked himself a while ago and now, as he looked at Miyagi, Mitsui could see the same answer in the younger boy's eyes. "No, I don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
It's now or never, Mitsui thought. "About what you said to me outside the cafeteria yesterday.Ryota, I need to know. Do you. do you love me?"  
  
Miyagi could hardly believe Mitsui's question. Miyagi shook his head in disbelief once more. "I. I have to go, Aya-chan's waiting for me at the school gates." Miyagi shifted and faced the door.  
  
Mitsui sprang into action and blocked Miyagi's path by extending his hand and placing his palm against the wall. "No. Ryota, I have to know plea-"  
  
"No I'm not!" Miyagi almost screamed, his voice shaking.  
  
"Ryota."  
  
Miyagi faced Mitsui and the latter could see the former's eyes brimming with tears. "There is no love in these relationships remember?" Miyagi spat out. "You guys are all in it for the fun and once it ain't fun anymore, you just dump the guy!"  
  
"I can prove you wrong."  
  
"On the contrary, you proved me right."  
  
"Fine!" Mitsui said, holding up his hands in exasperation. "You're right then! We're nothing but a bunch of heartless jerks. Hell the whole school knows! I said it over the school speaker system! There! Happy?"  
  
"No!" Miyagi countered, his voice bordering on despair. "Don't you get it? I admit, at first, I made the bet with you because I didn't believe in it, but later, it was so I could prove myself wrong! Let me tell you this: I've never hated myself for being so right before."  
  
"If you don't believe in love, what do you feel for me then?"  
  
"Nothing!" Miyagi said, his voice soft but firm that garnered no arguments from Mitsui. Miyagi looked down for a second or two before looking at Mitsui again, now calmed and composed, and continued in a more subdued voice. "And what if I had? Why? Would you make me think I'm special so you can get what you want from me then dump me? I'm sorry but Hideki already beat you to it."  
  
Mitsui saw that Miyagi believed he led him on, and that no amount of words would convince Miyagi that he wasn't like Hideki and his interests weren't purely physical. So Mitsui sighed and pressed his lips against Miyagi's but immediately drew back before the latter can react. As Mitsui opened his eyes, he could see Miyagi's own eyes looking at him in bewilderment.  
  
Twice Miyagi tried to open his mouth to speak but he couldn't find the words to say. "S.so what? I...it's not like I haven't been ki...kissed by a guy before."  
  
"Well, has a guy ever confessed his love to you?"  
  
Miyagi's heart skipped a beat. "Wh.what?"  
  
Mitsui took a deep breath. He had practiced this in his mind a thousand times and he hoped he wouldn't start shivering. "Ryota. I.I lov-"  
  
"Mitsui kun!!!"  
  
Surprised, the two turned towards the doorway, where a newcomer now stood. The newcomer was a guy about Miyagi's age and was looking at Mitsui with a love struck expression in his eyes.  
  
"Tadaki?" Mitsui asked. He had forgotten the names of most of the guys he went out with.  
  
"Of course Mitsui kun!" Without waiting for an invitation, Tadaki sauntered into the room and gave Mitsui a huge smile. "I thought that little speech over the school system was sooo romantic! I never knew you had it in you!"  
  
With a sinking feeling, Mitsui realized that Tadaki thought that the speech over the school speaker system was for him. "Err, Tadaki?" Mitsui started, "Look man, you might think that -" Mitsui broke off when he caught Miyagi glaring at him.  
  
Miyagi shook his head and started out the room. He barely heard Mitsui calling out his name. "What?!" He almost screamed as he turned around abruptly, causing Mitsui, who was right behind him, to halt suddenly.  
  
"Look, this is just a little setback okay?" Mitsui tried to explain. "Let me just talk to Tadaki. I really need to tell you something."  
  
Miyagi shook his head. "I'm sorry Mitsui san. This isn't going to work."  
  
"No!" Mitsui cried out desperately and he gripped Miyagi's arm. "You can't do this. Not now. Ryota, you freed me!"  
  
Miyagi wrenched himself away from Mitsui's grasp. "That doesn't mean I changed you." With that, Miyagi turned and walked away. This time, Mitsui didn't make a move to stop him. He went back inside the room where Tadaki was waiting for him.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Tadaki asked, looking at Mitsui's expression.  
  
"No," Mitsui answered. "Listen Tadaki. Before you say anything, I have to tell you this. I'm really sorry for what I did to you back then but that whole speech over the school system, it was.for somebody else." Mitsui finished. He looked at Tadaki and hoped that the other boy wouldn't be mad. Tadaki might not look it, but he delivers a mean punch.  
  
To Mitsui's surprise, Tadaki started laughing. "That's so cute Mitsui kun!" Tadaki said, after his laughter died down. "I know that wasn't for me. I'm disappointed Mitsui kun. You know I'm always ahead when it comes to rumors and I know what has been happening these past two weeks."  
  
"Oh," was all Mitsui could say. He suddenly felt embarrassed and stupid.  
  
"Really, don't expect all of us to keep rooting for ya after ya dumped us like yesterday's paper." Tadaki continued, enjoying Mitsui's embarrassed state.  
  
"That's true."  
  
Mitsui and Tadaki turned towards the source of the voice. There on the doorway, stood Seiko with Mikoshiba right behind him.  
  
"Sei!" Tadaki shrieked and waved at Seiko.  
  
Mitsui narrowed his eyes at Seiko. "Aren't you supposed to be in Tokyo?"  
  
Seiko smiled. "Nice to see you too Mitsui kun. Ayako called me last night and told me to come over. She told me you did something really bad to Ryota. Tsk tsk tsk. "  
  
Mitsui looked at Mikoshiba, then at Tadaki, then finally at Seiko. "What is this? Some kind of conspiracy?"  
  
"On the contrary Mitsui kun, we're here to help you," Seiko answered with a smile. He then looked at Tadaki. "Miko-chan told me Mitsui kun here did a speech thingy over the school system. Is it true?"  
  
Tadaki nodded with all enthusiasm. "You should have heard it."  
  
"Damn," Seiko said, laughing. He turned towards Mikoshiba, who was also giggling. "Ne Miko-chan, did you do everything I told you to do?"  
  
"Yup," Mikoshiba nodded. "All we need is Mitsui kun here to comply."  
  
"Comply with what?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"We have a plan for you and Ryota to kiss and make up!" Seiko announced happily.  
  
Mitsui sweatdropped. "What do you think I was doing? We were over the kissing part and was about to make up when this crazy psychopath here," he nudged towards Tadaki's direction, "decided to show up."  
  
Tadaki scoffed, clearly insulted. "Even if I didn't show up, your plan wouldn't have worked. You always have a way of screwing things up Mitsui kun."  
  
"Maa maa," Seiko said, sighing. "Let's get on with it. Mitsui kun, would you cooperate with us?"  
  
Mitsui smirked, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hideki opened the back door to the school auditorium and peered into the empty backstage area. He had been talking to Ueno when he saw Miyagi run in this direction. "Miyagi kun?"  
  
No answer. Hideki stepped into the dark room and closed the door. Hideki squinted as he searched for Miyagi among the props in the backstage area. Somewhere in the darkness, he heard someone sobbing.  
  
Miyagi was huddled beside a backlight, with his arms around his legs and his head on his knees. Hideki knew the sobs came from Miyagi and he called out again, softly this time. "Miyagi kun?"  
  
The sobbing stopped but Miyagi didn't lift his head. "Go away Hideki."  
  
"Are you crying?" Hideki asked, mustering all the sincerity he could afford without gagging. He stepped forward and sat down in front of Miyagi. "Is it Mitsui kun?"  
  
"I said, go away!" Miyagi repeated, this time louder. "And I am not crying!"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Miyagi didn't tell Hideki to go away. Instead he lifted his head and looked at Hideki. "What is it with you playboys anyway? Do you enjoy hurting people or something?"  
  
Hideki took a deep breath. He was on the verge of leaving Miyagi alone but he told himself he needed this. It was wrong of him to dump Miyagi so soon, especially now that he found out that Mitsui liked Miyagi. Hideki decided it would be better to try to make up with Miyagi and parade around the school with him for a few more days to hurt Mitsui further. "What did he do this time?" He asked instead.  
  
"He doesn't love me."  
  
Hideki smiled and shook his head. "What did you expect anyway? Once a playboy, always a playboy."  
  
"It's just that. I can't pretend. Even if. he did love me, what would it mean? I.anywhere in school, I look around and see someone he's been with. I." Miyagi stopped and looked at Hideki. How could he tell someone who hurt him so much, his feelings?  
  
Hideki laughed. "Miyagi kun, you must have us confused with normal relationships. You wanna know one thing?" He looked at Miyagi for a cue to go on. When he got it, he said, "There is no such a thing as happy ending for a gay person. We get what we can when it's there and. nothing is permanent so we move on."  
  
Miyagi was about to say something but Hideki interrupted him. "I don't really want to stomp on your naïve dreams of romance and love Miyagi kun, but that's not the way it is with us. You just have to get it while it's there so you won't regret it when it's gone."  
  
"Why should I believe you anyway?" Miyagi spat out. "You're the one who dumped me in front of the whole school."  
  
"I'm sorry about that Miyagi kun," Hideki apologized, "I didn't mean the things I said and I wish I could take it back." he stopped before continuing, ".I wish I could take YOU back."  
  
Miyagi scoffed. "You have to be kidding me. I'm not an idiot you know."  
  
"At least I'm not promising anything," Hideki said. "There is no such thing as love and what we're doing is just living for the moment. You should do the same you know. Enjoy yourself." Hideki smiled. "And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bet Mitsui is interested in you. If he sees you with me, he'll be really sad. Think of it as payback for what he did to you."  
  
Miyagi shook his head. "I'm not like the two of you. I won't sink so low."  
  
Hideki was about to say something when they heard something rustling from behind the huge velvet stage curtains. Hideki stood up. "Wait a minute okay?"  
  
Miyagi watched as Hideki cautiously approached the curtains. Hideki separated the curtains to take a peek.  
  
Miyagi barely had time to blink when he saw something appear from behind the curtains and hit Hideki on the head. Miyagi watched as Hideki fell with a thud on the stage floor, unconscious. Miyagi resisted the urge to run away and instead approached Hideki's sprawled body.  
  
"Ryota!"  
  
Miyagi blinked. He knew that voice. "Seiko?"  
  
Seiko appeared from behind the curtains a moment later. In his hand he held an archer's bow, which was used as a stage prop.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Miyagi asked as Mikoshiba and Tadaki appeared behind Seiko.  
  
"I think you hit him too hard," Tadaki said, clicking his tongue. "Look at what you did! His beautiful face is broken."  
  
"Whatever," Seiko muttered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Miyagi repeated.  
  
"There," Seiko said, pointing to the auditorium's main door. "Someone wants to see you. Talk to him and forgive him or else-" Seiko waved the archer's bow threateningly.  
  
"But what about you-know-who?" Miyagi asked, looking at Hideki.  
  
Mikoshiba smiled mischievously. "Leave him to us."  
  
"And Ryota," Seiko added. "Remember what I told you that day I came by Shohoku to get some papers? About how he made me feel special like I was the only person in the whole world for him? I told you it was a wonderful feeling and. I think you deserve to feel that, after all you've been through. For once will you be nice to yourself?"  
  
Miyagi smiled and nodded. "I'll try."  
  
Seiko grinned and waved Miyagi off. "Now go. You don't want to hang around here and see what happens next."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mitsui paced back and forth worriedly. "They've been in there too long." He murmured, looking at his watch. Seiko told him to wait out here and he would stay put for another -  
  
Suddenly, the Auditorium doors opened, almost knocking Mitsui over if he hadn't been able to jump back just in time.  
  
"Mitsui san."  
  
"Ryota!" Mitsui exclaimed. "Where's Seiko?"  
  
"He's in there, with Hideki and Miko -" Miyagi broke off as someone locked the Auditorium from the inside. "  
  
"Hideki? What's Hideki doing there?"  
  
"Forget him," Miyagi said with a smile. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Mitsui asked, looking at Miyagi. His junior was smiling; it had to mean good news right?  
  
Miyagi's smile widened. "Just remember that if I see you flirting with another guy, I swear I'm going to kill you."  
  
Mitsui was shocked. "What? Ryota, I-"  
  
"I told you that I wasn't a martyr. I didn't do what I did just for you. I did it for me too." The smile was still there but Miyagi's eyes started to water a little. "When you won the bet, I didn't know what to do because at that point, I would have kept my part of the deal. But I didn't want you to be with me just because it was part of the bet. I wanted you to be with me because you loved me."  
  
Slowly, Mitsui took Miyagi into his arms. Miyagi didn't move. "Ryota, you're such an idiot. Even if you didn't go with Hideki that day, I wouldn't have forced you into anything you didn't want to do."  
  
Miyagi smiled and rested his head on Mitsui's shoulder. "Do you still love me even after.after Hideki?"  
  
Hearing the name made Mitsui instinctively hold Miyagi tighter. "Hideki who? I don't know him. He doesn't exist."  
  
A warning tone. "Mitsui san."  
  
Mitsui laughed. "Hai hai. I love you. Very much." Another shiver passed through him, but this time it wasn't a cold chill, but a warm glow.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"Now that's a good idea." Mitsui didn't want to stick around to find out what will happen to Hideki. "My place?"  
  
Miyagi smiled. "You bet."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hideki groaned and clutched his head in pain. What happened? Hideki blinked several times before the blurred image in front of him finally cleared up. He could see 3 guys in a huddle, talking. He tried to move, but Hideki realized that he was sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind the back of the chair. "Oi!"  
  
The 3 turned towards him. Hideki only recognized Seiko among them. The other two he didn't know well. Seiko smiled at him and said, "Nice to know you're awake already Hideki kun!"  
  
"Where's Miyagi? I remember that I." Hideki stopped as Seiko approached him, swinging a fake bow menacingly. "Oi! Untie me you little idiot!"  
  
"Aw, don't be so afraid Hideki kun," Seiko cooed. The other 2 approached Hideki as well. "We're gonna have so much fun."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
END!!!  
  
Okay, so that totally sucked. I'm sorry for all the people I've disappointed with the ending. I'll appreciate your reviews nonetheless. Okay so I ran out of juice. This may be my last fic in the fandom, for a while. I think I might come back when the time comes that I can say that I'm satisfied with my work. *sighs* I want to thank everyone who supported this fic from start to finish. When I do return to the fandom, I promise I will write better fics. Any suggestions will be welcomed ^___^ 


End file.
